Knight in Titan Armor
by SomeReader
Summary: On that day five years ago, humanity was reminded of how their fates were tied to the 'TITANS', but what if one titan in particular helped save that particular day. Features some major changes to original story-line to fit OCs. Rated M for bloody battles to come.
1. The beginning

**This is a work of fanfiction based off the anime/manga series Shingeki no Kyojin. All rights are reserved for **_**Isayama Hajime**_**. I own nothing aside from my OC(s) in this work of fiction. This story is not entirely connected to the original, this is a 'what if my OC was there to help out and make things different', kind of story. If the changes I made to the story do not suit your fancy then feel free to stop reading, but hence or otherwise feel free to review on how I do**

**-PLEASE & THANK YOU.**

"I don't know what to think of people who think they can have eternal peace if they stay inside the wall." Said Armin. "Who's to tell if everything might not go to hell today." He continued. Armin Arlelt was always the most imaginative if the three friends. "Eventually we're going to have to venture outside the walls… but people always look down on those who want to leave the walls."

"I agree!" his best friend Eren Yeager cut in "what a person does with their live is their choice" he rambled "NO!" came the voice of a girl this time, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren's adoptive sister, was the source of that voice. "NO!" she repeated. "Oh yeah, why did you snitch to mom and dad about me wanting to join the scouting legion?!" he shot back, anger evident in his voice.

"I don't remember having to cooperate with you on that matter." She answered. "How did they react to it?" asked Armin trying to stop the fight from erupting. "Mom didn't take it very well" replied Eren before thinking back to the argument.

xxx

_When they got back everything was quiet, Eren poured all the firewood into the compartment." Wow you worked hard today Eren." said Carla Yeager. "Uhm, yeah" he answered sheepishly "OWW" he rubbed his ear after she had pulled It, "Your ears are red, that's proof that your lying… Mikasa did most of the work didn't she" said Carla with much accuracy._

_The rest of lunch was fairly quiet. Mikasa sat quietly, while Eren hastily scooped as much food in his mouth as it could fit. The man of the house, Grisha Yeager was carefully packing away his things in preparation for his trip to the inner walls for a meeting. "Eren wants to join the scouting legion." The voice was calm and barely audible but everyone in the room heard it clearly as they would an explosion._

_"I told you not to tell them!" Eren began, but was cut off when Carla rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What is the meaning of this Eren, Do you have any idea how much of humanity has died outside the walls!?" She scolded, "Of course !" Eren shot back. "Then!?" Carla asked still angry. The argument died down when another voice pitched in._

_"Why do you want to join the scouting legion?" Grisha asked as calmly as he could. Eren looked at his father confused but got over it quickly and answered confidently, "I don't want to die in here not knowing what's going on in the outside world." Grisha looked at his son with surprise, before softening his gaze and answering, "I see."_

_Grisha got up and headed for the door. "Dear!? Wait, please speak some sense into your son!" Carla pleaded for her husband. He looked back at Eren and reached under his jacket pulling out a key on a necklace. "When I get back, I'll show you the secret in the basement I always keep locked up." Eren's eyes instantly light up with joy._

_"Bye, take care." Yelled Eren as his father's figure slowly disappeared. "You can't!" Said Carla as soon as her husband disappeared. "What!?" Eren shouted back in anger. "Don't be stupid!" She continued. "Well, people who are fine with being livestock are the stupid ones!" he yelled before taking off in a hurry. "Eren!" She called, but he was already too far to hear. " Mikasa!... That boy is unreliable. Please, if he gets in trouble then you have to help him. Okay?" Carla said to her adoptive daughter. _

xxx

Just as Eren snapped out of his daze he noticed how unusually quiet everything was, as if the world itself had stopped altogether. This silence was eating away at him because it felt like the calm before a very devastating storm. Nothing was wrong with the world until a huge lightning bolt struck just outside the wall and the ground began to shake as if something massive had fallen to the ground. "Hey it came from the gate." Said one of the citizens. Eren, Armin and Mikasa took that as a signal to head where everyone else was heading.

They everyone that felt the tremor gathered in the center of town. The trio were stunned by what they saw. A pillar of white smoke rose up from behind the wall. "What's going on." "Where are the stationary guards?" such questions were being thrown around between the townsfolk. "LOOK!" yelled one of the towns people pointing at the pillar of white smoke. Everyone quieted down and could stare in shock at what they saw, a hand.

A giant skinless hand grabbed onto the top of the wall as if looking for support to pull up the massive body it connected to. What came next was more terrifying then the hand, a huge head without skin or hair peeped up from behind the wall. No one said a word for no one believed what was happening. The silence was finally broken when Eren spoke up, "It's 'Them'." he said, voice barely audible. Only Mikasa and Armin understood what he meant.

The titan stared at the town before him, showing no emotion or interest what so ever. It pulled back its massive foot and held it behind itself for only a moment before kicking the gate hard, hard enough that it sent rubble and debris soaring everywhere crushing homes and possibly anyone unfortunately within them. Other pieces flew towards unlucky citizens who tried to run, _**TRIED**_.

A small family that weren't thrown away by the blast stood there staring at the gaping hole that now occupied where the gate was originally. They could only stare with both curiosity and fear at what this meant. The couple knew what this meant but the young girl, only just 11 years old didn't know any better. "What is that?" she asked innocently as she pointed at the figure on the other side of the hole and started walking towards it.

Thumps could be heard at that moment as giant steps were taken. Walking towards the family was one of 'them', 15-metres tall, it looked like a giant man except it had a really wide mouth lined with dozens of teeth fit into a scary smile. It had a bloated belly and thin arms and legs just like she had been thought in school. The whole world except for the titan slowed. The young girl froze in place as she saw the 'TITAN', her parents wanted to grab her and run but of course that was impossible as they were frozen in fear as well.

The titan grabbed the girl held her in it's hand. "Karol!" Yelled the father as the titan lifted her up into the air and held her over it's wide open mouth. And it let her go, the world slowed as she seemed to fall forever. The fear of what was happening disappeared when a huge fist connected with the side of the titans face and sent it flying into the buildings next to it. Karol fell into the now outstretched palm of the new titans hand.

This one was more well built and well proportioned than the previous one. But what struck young Karol as odd was that this one was covered on bone armor. All that went through her mind was driven out by the grey eyes of this **'titan knight' **she stared at them, tantalized by the lack of malice. The moment was ruined by the previous titan, Karol noticed the instantaneous hatred that suddenly filled it's eyes as it let her down and ushered her towards her family. It then charged at the first titan.

Eren ran as fast as his legs allowed him to, he had noticed smoke rising from the direction of his house. He desperately ran wishing that his house was not hit. As he rounded the corner, his heart was crushed to find his house completely destroyed by a rather large piece of rubble. He dashed straight for the ruins to search for his mother. "Mom!... Mom!" This was all Carla could hear as she started to awaken. All she could remember was heading out to get groceries when suddenly the house collapsed.

Eren let go a sigh of relief he had no idea he held as he found his mother conscious but tensed up again when he saw her legs buried under what remains of the house. "Hurry MIkasa, we have to get her out of there!" Eren yelled at her. Mikasa nodded in agreement as she tried to help lift the wooden pillar crushing her mother's legs. The three of the tried but they stopped when they heard a distinct thumping in the distance. Eren looked up and saw one of 'them' lumbering towards the group.

Carla instantly yelled, "Eren, Mikasa… run for it… now!" His mothers words cut him deep in his heart, he was being asked to abandon her, his mother. "NO!" he shot back, "Hurry up Mikasa, help me!" "Are you going to argue with me to the end!?" she scolded. Just then Hannes of the stationary guards landed next to them and he checked his '3D maneuver gear'. "Hannes, please take Eren and Mikasa and run!" Carla yelled. "No need Carla, I'll kill this titan and save the three of you. He turned to the titan but froze at the sight of it, the creepy grin plastered on it's face scared them all.

Behind the first titan came another, the heavier sounding thumps told Hannes that this one was heavier. He turned back to Carla and said "Forgive me Carla." He then picked up both Eren and Mikasa and started running. "Wait no! Stop!... MOM!, MOM!" Eren yelled. Carla felt a sudden jolt which told her that the titan was here. "Wait, please don't go." She whispered. Eren kicked Hannes causing him to fall, Eren turned back but was shocked stiff by what he saw.

The titan dug through the rubble and held Carla Yeager in it's hand. It opened its mouth wide ready to eat her. She struggled and fought against it's grip, but only felt it tighten its grip. As if out of nowhere a giant hand reached out and grabbed the titan's arm by the wrist. The titan knight tightened his grip and literally tore it's arm off. Retrieving Carla from the hand, the titan knight used the back of it's fist and struck the previous titan in the right side of the face, causing a hellish crunch sound to occur as the titan fell to the ground dead with it's head twisted out of place.

The victorious titan slowly walked towards the trio, Carla still in hand. As if all most gently the titan knight set her down and moved to leave. "THANK YOU!" called Eren. Whether it was their imagination or not no one knew but the titan seemed to nod and said in a low and deep growl "Your Welcome".

End.

**Well I hoped you liked it. Whether or not I continue this depends on how well you like this so please review and leave your opinions. Please forgive me for any errors.**


	2. Battle of Shiganshina

**All rights are reserved for **_**Isayama Hajime**_**. I own nothing aside from my OC(s) in this work of fiction. If the changes I made to the story do not suit your fancy then feel free to stop reading, but hence or otherwise feel free to review on how I do**

**-PLEASE & THANK YOU.**

"You're Welcome." Words uttered in such a low, deep growl that Eren had almost missed it. This moment was so unnatural that no one in their right minds would have believed it. Eren, Mikasa, Hannes and Carla only stayed there, wondering whether they had all gone crazy together. The **'titan knight'** faced forward and began walking away. "What is your name!" Eren called, not believing that a titan had not only saved his mother but also showed the capability of speech. The group thought the same idea, but that was quickly absolved when the titan muttered one word, "_Mason._"

As it walked away another titan came around the corner just behind the titan knight. Moving to attack the latter, but was quickly handled in a single fluid motion as a clenched fist was swung back connecting with the new titan's face, snapping it's neck and sending it crashing into another building. "So cool!" Eren muttered in an amazed fashion, but was quickly brought back to earth at the thought of his mother. "Mom! Are you all right!?" he yelled, worry evident in his voice. "I'm ok, aside from my broken legs." She answered.

"Forgive me." Eren, Mikasa and Carla turned to the owner of the voice. Hannes kneeled on the ground in an pose that begged for forgiveness, when he looked up, tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Carla, I left you for dead… please forgive me. " he continued with true anguish in his voice. Eren and Carla felt lumps in both their throats. Eren wanted to reprimand Hannes for his cocky words that morning.

xxx

_"Soldiers work during the worst of times, If 'THEY' ever broke into the walls then I would surely start working." Hannes had blurted out in his slightly drunken state. _

xxx

How much Eren wanted to chastise Hannes right now, but the sincerity in his apology made Eren's words stay put. "It's fine, I forgive you. You were saving Eren and Mikasa after all and nothing could have dug my out in time to get away." Carla's words were kind and sincere. Eren felt his heart relax and added, "But Next time you leave my Mother for dead I will kill you!" Hannes placed a hand on the back of his neck and nodded sheepishly in agreement.

Eren, Mikasa and Carla were brought to the rear gate to be evacuated, "did you hear? Apparently a titan in heavy armor has been running around saving people and killing other titans." One of the guards said, "No way, Those damn titans don't do anything other than eat and kill!" shot back another. "But it's true, we have up to 2 dozen civilians that claim they were saved by a titan covered in boney armor." Added yet another one.

"It's true!" said Eren annoyingly butting into the conversation. "that titan saved my mother, and he's really strong." Said Eren while pointing at his mother. "Eren get Back here!" said woman yelled after Hannes had set her down by the gate to talk to his superior officer. "Have you seen it then?" asked the sergeant. "Yes, Sir!" replied Hannes in salute. "Very well then, you look sober enough to be trusted." The sergeant said, "For now we assume that this titan is fighting for Humanities cause, we need all the help we can get."

_**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM-**_ the canons continued to fire at the approaching titans. "Can't you aim right!?" yelled one of the canon operators. "__It's hard to without any sights!" answered another. "Wait a minute, WHAT IS THAT!" he screamed. A 15-m titan rounded the corner and was running fast towards the gate. Too fast for a normal titan. "OH NO, OH NO, OH NOOOO!" "please lord if you're out there please save us now!" one kneeled praying.

At half way to the gate something big rushed out from a perpendicular street and tackled the deviant titan to the ground. _Mason_ sat on top of the unfortunate titan and let loose a hail storm of punches on the poor titan. Each hit seemingly more painful than the last, when the dust cleared only the arms and lower half of the titan were identifiable the rest had been reduced to nothing more than smears all over the walls of the surrounding building.

Seven more titans appeared and gathered around _Mason_. Holding up his fists ready to fight It took some time to check its surroundings, taking a particularly long look at the gate and it's guards, as if marking it as an objective. It then turned around to face it's foes as if daring them to make a move.

Two of them charged at the same time but a fast but powerful punch to one sent it crashing to the ground. Within the same fluid movement _Mason_ slipped aside from the other causing it to topple over. A curb stomp connected to the previous fallen titan and another punch caught an idle titan. A backhanded punch connected to another titans face using the inertia from its previous punch causing a sickeningly loud cracking sound to be heard. The unfortunate titan fell to the ground dead.

"Wait a minute"said Hannes, "I've seen him use that move quite a few times now" he continued, "Those moves seem practiced, human even. I've never seen a titan pull off such fluid hand to hand combat." Another guard joined in and asked, " Just what is he?" "Hmm, perhaps a Knight in Titan Armor, here to rescue our sorry hides." Answered the sergeant.

The 'Titan Knight' was down to three foes, a round house kick to the face, now two. It distanced itself from the last two and took up a charging stance. And dashed right for the two stretching out its arms and dashed in-between the them, connecting it's arm to their heads in a powerful attack. Two loud crunches signaled the unfortunate death of both titans. Looking back, _Mason _could see a 3-m class titan trying to sneak past it. The tiny giant was met with a large hand grabbing onto its head. Holding its body with Its other hand.

_Mason_ tore the tiny titan in half with no mercy to spare, and tossed the remains aside. The lower halves of its mask shifted to the sides of its face revealing two rows of large pointed teeth with no lips, two pairs of elongated canines in the top row and one pair of shorter but relatively long canines fit in between two sets of canines respectively. The two segments of bone plating on its arms each shifted apart and the bone plating covering the kneecaps shifted loose. Opening its mouth, jets of steam blew out from its mouth, in between the gauntlet pieces and out from its knee guards.

As _Mason_ cooled down from its battle, a distant thumping could be heard. A new opponent, _Mason_ widened its grey eyes at the sight. Another armored titan. This one had blond hair and an unknown yellow plating all over its body, which was rather wide compared to its own. Locking up its armor, _Mason_ prepared for the battle ahead.

The armored titan walked slowly at first, wary of the enemy before it. Listening to the thumps in the armored titan's steps, Hannes who had been watching from the gate, determined that even though the armored titan was larger, the 'Titan Knight' was heavier. Both titans got into a charging position, ready to move as the other did. "Who do you think is gonna win?" asked theguard next to Hannes. "The one in grey bone armor." Hannes answered flatly. "How do you know?" asked the same guard. "It's not about whether or not I know, because no matter what… if he loses… humanity beyond this gate is dead."

The armored titan dashed, surprisingly quickly for his size. _Mason_ dashed as well, albeit at a noticeably slower pace. A little bit before crashing into the armored titan, steadied itself, and caught the armored titan head on. It was pushed back as the armored titan kept running, but _Mason_ did not let up, it tensed up its muscles and locked its armor just after firmly planting its feet into the ground. Sure enough the armored titan slowed to a stop.

Sensing the danger of such a situation the armored titan punched _Mason_'s gut before it could recover, and backed off. _Mason_ loosened its armor again to repeat its cooling cycle, seeing this major opening the armored titan took the chance and started a barrage of punches towards the now vulnerable titan. _Mason_ took each hit without even trying to dodge, there was no point trying, it was completely immobilized during cooling and any damage taken would quickly regenerate anyway.

The armored titan was sure one more swing was needed so it pulled back its left fist to deliver a final blow to _Mason_. The world stopped at what happened next, _Mason_ had caught the fist with his bare hand and all the wounds he sustained were quickly being regenerated by its natural titan healing. Throwing the armored titan off balance _Mason_ quickly regenerated its injured hand and locked up its armor.

The armor titan swung punch after punch trying to hit _Mason _but the 'Titan Knight' was no longer immobile. Merely dodging its swings, scanning its attacks and looking for an opening, _Mason_ knew that it was only a matter of time until the armored titan overheated and grew sloppy. As if on cue, an opening presented itself and _Mason_ took it without hesitation. Slapping the armored titan's fist aside it was now _Mason_'s turn to throw punches. Aiming for the exposed parts not protected by armor it watched carefully as not to break its hands through over exertion. Sure enough, the armored titan's plating began to crack.

In one final act of desperation the armored titan threw the hardest punch it could muster, _Mason_ used this fatal opportunity to its advantage. Catching the armored titan's right fist with its right hand, _Mason_ pulled it forward and moved its left arm over the titan's and wrapped it around its neck. Twisting the itself, _Mason_ caught the armored titan in a reversed headlock. It wrapped its legs around the armored titan's torso and threw them both to the ground with the armored titan planted in the ground face first. Letting go with his right hand, _Mason_ raised it and made a knifehand chop to the back of the titan's neck. The armor plating cracked and it stopped moving. _Mason_ got up and checked its right hand, _**broken. **_Just to be safe it kneeled down and punched the armored titan's neck hard with its left hand.

Shifting its two lower mask halves to the side of its face, _Mason_ loosened the rest of its armor. Its gauntlets, its knee guards, the shark toothed bone plates lined one on top of the other as well as the inner-plantings on its shoulder blades. In unison all loosened parts released long bursts of hot steam, it only took half a minute for it to completely cool down.

Heading towards the hole in the wall, _Mason_ layered brick walls taken from the surrounding buildings large enough to cover it up. Leaning on the makeshift patch, _Mason_ hardened its body it keep it supported and to prevent any more titans from entering. The plates covering its neck shifted to the sides and revealed bare flesh. The flesh started disintegrating leaving only a hole on the nape. A young man, perhaps in his crawled out of the hole, sweating from the heat.

He had unkempt dark brown hair, a youthful oval shaped face and steel gray eyes, similar to his titan form. He was well built and stood at about six feet. On the upper-left of his blackish gray trench-coat was a shield shaped symbol with a sword in the middle and small wings on either side of the hilt. A bulky looking contraption hung on his back, comprised of two gas tanks and compartments containing detachable katana blades.

The young man looked around to see if he had missed any other titans. Once he was satisfied he jumped up and fired a grappling hook from another contraption on his hips. Reeling in he kicked against the wall and fired another hook at the wall, repeating until he was at the top. Looking back at the city, he took in the view. In less than 5 hours the city was nearly destroyed. Satisfied, he kneeled down and patted the wall he stood on and said in a young but mature sounding voice, "Stay strong Maria, I'll come back when you need me again." He then got up and jumped off the wall.

xxx

1 year later

xxx

The hole had since been repaired by the government involved in the repair and maintenance of the wall. The mistakes made before cost the citizens of Shiganshina district too much. The titan attacks had reminded the humans of the importance of proper training and protocol. Since then, new protocols and safety precautions were set up. As for some new soldiers to be this year they would finally be allowed to join.

"Eren Yeager! How many times do I have to tell you? You are not allowed to join the scouting legion!" Carla scolded her son. After the titan invasion left her legs broken she had since been in a wheel chair. This sight serves to be both comfort and pain to Eren as:

-on one hand his mother was still alive,

-on the other she now finds it difficult to accomplish things she could do easily before.

"You can become a soldier but under no circumstances are you to join the scouting legion!" she continued.

In another house-hold the same conversation was being had. "Karoline Ryder! How many times do I need to say it? You are forbidden from joining the scouting legion!" a man in his mid 40s yelled at his daughter. "I almost lost you to the titans once, why do you want me to worry about losing you again?" he continued, looking his 5 foot 6 dirty blond haired daughter in her emerald green eyes.

Chapter.2 end…

**So here's chapter 2 then, I've got quite a few more chapters planned out. To be honest I never meant to continue this, but kind reviews, no matter how few or how short prompted me to continue. I finally gotten a taste of what it feels like to have your thoughts praised and if its fine by any of you readers then please continue to give your support. **

**One more thing I would like to add is that rather than losing one third of their land, humanity managed to push the titans out without any further loss thanks to a certain titan-shifter. Differently from the original story is that Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie are not traitors. I got attached to them and never could get over it so I'm letting my ideals go free in this as it is what I wanted to happen. As I've said before… if you don't like it don't read it… if you do like it please leave a review. Ch.3 might be out soon depending on circumstances. Please & Thank You… further OC detail will be given in the following chapters.**


	3. A New Hero Comes to Save The Day

**All rights are reserved for **_**Isayama Hajime**_**. I own nothing aside from my OC(s) in this work of fiction. If the changes I made to the story do not suit your fancy then feel free to stop reading, but hence or otherwise feel free to review on how I do**

**-PLEASE & THANK YOU.**

Everything was hazy, I couldn't see anything, all I could remember was that my family and I were heading to the market. As we passed by the gate, I noticed that it was completely broken, a huge gaping hole took its place. I could only make out a large figure in the dust, as suddenly as I had noticed it, it had reached down and grabbed me. The hand belonged to one of 'them'. I struggled against its grip but any further attempts at movement were halted as the fear of what was to come washed over my body. The tightening grip, the putrid stink of its breath, the sickening smile plastered on its face. My whole body was frozen in fear.

I felt myself being lifted up, it opened its wide jaws underneath me, the smell of death and despair rising from its throat, I barely held in my stomach. "KAROL!" the my father's voice echoed in my ears and I closed my eyes, already knowing what was to come. 'please save me' I pleaded and prayed in my mind but my heart knew there was no way anyone could have rescued me. I felt its grip disappear and I felt my body falling, the end had come. 'Why me, why now. There was too much I wanted to do. I wanted to grow up with my friends, fall in love, get married, help my soul-mate raise a family. Why Me?'

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I fell, I fell onto something and I opened my eyes. It felt hard, yet oddly comforting. I looked up and my eyes met his, his steel grey eyes, that looked at me with no emotion. I felt inferior, I felt scared, then his eyes softened. It warmed my heart. He let me down gently and gestured to my family but I didn't want to leave, not yet. Then the sound of rubble could be heard to my left, the previous titan was getting up. I looked back at my savior and noticed a glint in his eyes, one I couldn't quite place, was it hatred?, pity? I couldn't tell.

He merely swung a fist at the titan, punching it so hard that its head twisted to the back. I felt pity well up inside me, but it was quickly replaced with curiosity. "Why did you save me?" I asked before my common sense kicked in to tell me that titans do not speak. "Because you are innocent." He said behind his grey boned mask in a deep almost inaudible growl, "Live!" he continued before turning around to fight the titans that had come through the hole. I felt two arms wrap around my torso and pull me back, turning around I met my father's emerald eyes. "GO!" my savoir had shouted signaling our escape. I reached out with my right arm but it felt heavy and I tried to wriggle out of my father's arms.

"Karoline!?" I opened my eyes. My arm was stretched out, reaching for the ceiling. Looking around I saw my two closest friends, "I'm okay, Christa, Sasha, it was just a dream." I told them trying to calm them down. "Was it that dream again?" asked Christa, her concerned blue eyes glued to mine. "Your crying again." added Sasha. "Yeah, I'm fine… you two already knows how that dream ends… how it always ends." I answered both of them.

"So the freak says." Ymir had joined in on the conversation. "Ymir! That's not very nice!" Christa yelled back. "Well she is! what kind of a normal person falls in love with a titan?" Ymir argued. "The kind that have been saved by one," Christa fought back. "Maybe some breakfast could help." said Sasha as her stomach growled. "I didn't get any dinner last night." "Maybe if you had been doing your share of training, instructor Shadis wouldn't have given you that punishment in the first place!?" Ymir said smugly. "Yeah" I agreed. "Christa!... Karol and Ymir are being mean to me!" Sasha said indignantly. "There there, you know they're only joking." Christa comforted her. "Not me" Ymir shot back. I couldn't help but laugh, these are the moments I had wanted, and thanks to my Knight in Titan Armor, I could enjoy it.

"Hey girls!" called Eren, Mikasa and Armin followed closely behind him. "So today's the day we graduate from training school huh?" he continued. "Yeah" I agreed shyly. Four years and gone by while in training school. "I'm finally gonna join the scouting legion… you?" I asked. "Yeah I'm going to join the scouting legion too." Eren answered. "I as well." Mikasa said coldly, the lack of emotion was mostly directed towards me. Somewhere along the line thanks to a few misunderstandings, Mikasa had concluded that I was romantically interested in Eren. As such Mikasa normally took every step she could to get me away from him.

The sheer number of times I had attempted to explain that I wasn't interested in Eren and that she could have him all to herself were second only to the number of times I had denied her accusations of me liking him. She refused to drop the idea because I had failed to provide her with an answer as to who I was actually in love with… who could?... it's not like we were close enough to share information like that.

It was particularly annoying how she kept showing me up in front of Eren every time I did something. Whether it was training or just normal activities she would always do better than me and proceed to rub it in my face. What was more annoying was how she always denied it whenever I accused her of having romantic feelings for Eren, her excuse always being "we're just family". It wasn't much of a secret, how clingy she was to him was a dead giveaway.

The rest of the group were fine. Armin was okay, although shy, he was a really intellectual person. Jean Kirschtein,Marco Bodt and Connie Springer were acceptable guys that didn't cause trouble for me, Annie Leonhardt was a particularly quiet person so no problems there. Bertholdt Fubar and Reiner Braun were not hard to deal with either… in fact I could honestly say I depended on Reiner the most out of the entire group, we all did, everyone saw him as a big brother in our little makeshift family. But of course in any family there were those you find hard to get along with(Mikasa), and those you will never be the same without, of course for me they were my best of friends Christa Renz and Sasha Braus.

xxx

_I was just enjoying dinner alone, getting a second chance at life didn't mean anything if there was no one to enjoy it with. All my old friends Chose to continue their education rather than join the military, I couldn't blame them, after what they saw that day when the titans broke through the wall, no one would. I missed the friends I lost that day and like everyone else I was scared of them too, but I still wanted to join the scouting legion, because only if I join them do I have even the slightest chance of meeting __**him **__again._

_Looking to the side I noticed a short petite blond with beautiful blue eyes sneaking away with aloaf of bread and a flask of water. 'What's she doing?' I thought to myself. I went over to her and asked her, "why are you sneaking away with that bread?" she turned around and looked at me, shocked. "I just wanted to make sure that the potato girl had something to eat and drink." 'right, Sasha was still being punished for eating a potato during orientation' I thought, remembering that morning. "then I'll come with you then, I'd like to make sure she's fine too."_

_When we got to the girls dorms, Sasha was sitting in a corner looking really tired. "You think she's asleep?" I asked, "She's been running for a few hours now, I guess it shouldn't be a sur…" Christa's words were not even finished when Sasha suddenly jumped from her position and snatched the bread from Christa's hands. "This… is… BREAD!" she shouted, "I just wanted to make sure you ate something… we have a long day of training ahead." As suddenly as Christa had said it Sasha had appeared before her and held both her hands, "are you a goddess?" Sasha asked before quickly finishing off the bread and falling asleep instantly. "uhh… well.. uhm, my name is Christa Renz, nice to meet you." Christa said not knowing what to do. "Karoline, Karoline Ryder, nice to meet you too."_

xxx

Snapping out of my daze I noticed that everyone was oddly silent… odd because Eren and Jean weren't arguing. I soon found out why, "Karol…" a guy slightly taller than me with blond hair stood in front of me. "Do you remember our agreement?" he said. "Huh?" was all I could utter. "We agreed that if I could make it into the top ten of the batch, then you would marry me." As usual my weakness when it came to guys shone through and he could see it, in fact he was using that to his advantage, this same man would have taken advantage of me had Reiner and the rest come to my rescue. I hated this weakness of mine.

"She never agreed to anything!" Reiner stepped in between, "You were putting words in her mouth! You good for nothing scumbag!" He continued. "Stay out of this, This is between me and her." The guy said pointing a finger at me. "I would stop if she could tell me who she's in love with… can you?" the reason for this reared its ugly head, I could never bring myself to tell anyone aside from Christa, Sasha and Ymir. "Well? Are you in love with anyone?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then? Why don't you give me a try?" he licked his lips.

"Because she doesn't like you." Eren had enough. "stop putting her in this awkward position and back off!" "What's that? Punk! You think you have any say in this, ya already got miss oriental over there." Now pointing at Mikasa, "Now bac… uoooh." The guy had raised a fist at Eren but was completely thrown to the ground. "I don't care what you want to do with her, in fact I would prefer if you married her… but never, ever, even think about hurting Eren." Mikasa said in a cold, almost sadistic tone.

The guy finally backed down and walked away. "thank you." I said. "I wasn't defending you, I was defending Eren." Mikasa's comment prompted Eren to hit her in the forehead(gently enough that she'd get the point but not get hurt). "That's not how you treat friends!" he scolded clearly angry at Mikasa's comment, "sorry" she answered sheepishly, face turning the slightest shade of pink.

xxx

The graduation ceremony had gone well, and by well I mean really well. Not a single thing went wrong, Eren and Jean got into their usual fight, ending with Mikasa sending death threats at Jean which then lead to Eren lecturing her on how that's not how one treats their friends or rivals, Reiner and Bertholdt watching but not really doing anything about it, Annie staying quiet as usual, Ymir clinging to Christa, Sasha and Connie discussing how they were going to tell their fellow villagers of their success, Marco didn't join in this time, Armin kept his distance as well, and so far not a single proposal or confession from any of my male peers. Christa had not been so lucky, she had confessions and proposals from just about a quarter of the males and even some females, luckily, Ymir was there to drive them off.

xxx

A man rode his horse as fast as he could through the forest, his friend trailing closely behind him on his own horse. "dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" said the first horseman. "Calm down!" yelled the second one. "CALM DOWN, DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN, HE KILLED THEM ALL, THAT FUCKING MONSTER KILLED THEM ALL!" the first yelled "well he can surely find us now with all your damn cur…" The second horseman couldn't even finish his sentence as his head rolled off.

Standing on the still moving horse was the man who killed the second horseman. A young man perhaps in his twenties, with unkempt dark brown hair, a blackish-grey trench-coat, a shield and a sword with wings symbol engraved on the upper left and steel gray eyes. "FUUUCCKKK! YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED HIM GOD DAMMIT!" the remaining horseman yelled, clearly scared. "and you're next." The man answered. A steel cable shot out from the device on his hip and embedded the hook into one of the trees. Pulling the young man back into the canopy, out of view.

The horseman was in a panic, "There were two-fucking hundred of us… how did that son of a bitch kill us all. No," clearing his mind the horseman's eyes carefully scanning anything that moved, "It was to be expected, this was **'Kozak Mason'** after all! The guy could have killed us before we even left, so… why? How did I even get this far?" the horseman saw light ahead of where he was heading and came out into a clearing, before him only a few minutes away was his target, wall Maria.

He only had less than a moment to dodge the katana that almost sliced his head clean off, he was home free. "HAH! Now that I'm out of the forest, there's no way you can get to me with your 3D maneuver gear." But the horseman's smile soon fell off as he heard loud, heavy footsteps… charging out of the forest, knocking down trees in his path the 'Titan Knight' fully clad in his grey-bone armor appeared, he pointed a finger at the fleeing horseman and shouted in a deep growl, "**FRESH MEAT!**"

xxx

One more day until we would be assigned to our respective sectors, Eren and I of course wanted to join the Scouting Legion, Armin and Mikasa would do whatever Eren did, much to my chagrin. Bertholdt and Reiner wanted more time to think. Thankfully Christa decided to join the Scouting legion as well and of course Ymir came along with her. Sasha and Connie decided to go join the Stationary Guards that defended the towns. Annie, Marco and Jean decided to join the Military Police. The military police were stationed to the inner most wall, Wall Sina, they upheld the justice within but were the safest from the titans.

"Finally… I'm almost there." said Eren prompting everyone to look at him to, "We've come a long way from where we were before." He continued. "Yeah." We all said in unison. Nothing could have ruined this, Or so I thought. A huge thunderbolt struck and just a few hundred meters away from wall Maria, a 65-m titan was quickly making its way towards us.

xxx

Bertholdt and Reiner looked at each other both asking the same question, "How?" The colossal titan continued to move towards the 104th trainee squad members. Eren only managed to stare at it, " No… it's not happening again is it?" thoughts of his mother flashing in his mind. "Listen guys, we have to stop it before it can break the wall down." Reiner shouted for everyone to hear.

"Wait, doesn't it look different to you?" Mikasa asked "It looks different from the one 5 years ago!" "Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Eren supported her. "how?" Bertholdt asked nervously. "Look at its face… it has a more grotesque face than I remember, and I will never forget the face I saw that day." Armin took a closer look at it and noticed that it indeed looked different from the previous one this one had smaller eyes and the muscles seemed more rotten than before.

"That doesn't matter let's just kill it! We could be famous!" Sasha yelled excitedly. Any excitement anyone had quickly disappeared when the colossal titan pulled back a foot and sent it flying towards the gate. "NO! It took months and hundreds of people to repair that" Eren yelled, recalling news about how hundreds were sacrificed keeping the titans away to repair the gate. But no words could have stopped it, a huge explosion and the gate was now gone. The titan now stood just next to wall Maria, staring at them with its malicious eyes.

Eren was filled with nothing but anger at what had just occurred. The colossal titan now raised its right arm to attack them, everyone prepared to dodge. Then a grappling hook embedded itself into the titan's wrist and pulled a dark figure towards it. Swing up the 'Knight launched another grappling hook at the titan's face and recalled his previous one. Pulling him forwards in a circular motion, moving just around the titan's head, he fired another hook to the wall and using the force gathered from the pull he sliced the colossal titan cleanly along the back of its neck.

The colossal titan fell backwards onto the fields behind it and the 'Knight' landed gracefully on the giant wall. Everyone was stunned at what they saw, a dark-grey trench-coat and they did not recognize the symbol embedded on it, the contraptions that held his expendable blades were hung on his back rather than his hips. And the shape of the blades were different as well, rather than being straight, his blades were slightly curved in a way they never thought could occur. He stood slightly taller than Bertholdt and he was the tallest person they were acquainted with. His messily spiked dark-brown hair, his face that when observed closely, the faintest scar could be seen running from the middle of his right cheek, stretching over his face stopping just before his left ear. But what got Eren, Mikasa and Karol the most unnerved was his steel-grey eyes, they seemed familiar, too familiar…

Ch.3 end…

**Okay, so chapter 3 done. Note that this battle originally occurred in throst district in the anime and manga but since I changed the plot a lot it, now takes place in shiganshina district again… so yeah Bertholdt, Annie and Reiner are not traitors, They will have a few more mysteries solved and Just who is this mysterious Titan Shifter. More Chapters incoming so please keep me confident about this and force me to continue with reviews. If you just read and don't review then I won't know if you like it or not. Ch.4 will be made A.S.A.P. if you do**


	4. A fight

**All rights are reserved for **_**Isayama Hajime**_**. I own nothing aside from my OC(s) in this work of fiction. If the changes I made to the story do not suit your fancy then feel free to stop reading, but hence or otherwise feel free to review on how I do**

**-PLEASE & THANK YOU.**

"Who is that?" Christa questioned. "I don't know, but whoever he is he just saved us, right?" Reiner answered. While everyone contemplated as to who he was three of the group were thoroughly confused, "What is up with those eyes?" Eren whispered to Mikasa, "I don't know but, doesn't that look in them look familiar?" she answered. "Yeah... I know I've seen them somewhere before... but where?" Eren mumbled Karol had stayed quiet the whole time, merely stealing quick glances his way, they were right... something about the way he studied them with his steel-grey eyes made her feel nervous, yet oddly calm. "Whatever the case he's learning a lot more from us than we are from him." Ymir said out loud. "It would seem that way." The man in dark-grey agreed. His voice made the whole group tense.

X Mason POV X

'Hmm'. I narrowed my eyes and scanned the group before me, 'I should be careful around these people, that is, if they prove hostile... I've had quite enough of having to kill eye witnesses, but of course, rules are rules' I thought, not moving my eyes from the group. 'It would seem that they don't trust me, I don't blame them... strike 1.' the group before me huddled together, 'Let's see, they look like a bunch of rookies, the last thing one should ever do is sheathe your weapon in front of someone dangerous... strike 2.'

Looking around, I reached back and felt if I still had enough supplies to fight... '14 more blades, they probably won't take two'. "Whatever the case he's learning a lot more from us than we are from him." A tall dark haired woman yelled. "It would seem that way." The group tensed, 'well they seem to have good enough instincts to realise I'm not to be trusted... '

"What is your name?" A blond haired girl with Emerald green eyes asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's common courtesy to introduce yourselves first, otherwise don't expect someone to answer" that slipped out without me realising it. 'Wait a minute, why did I just answer her?' I wondered. 'I must be growing tired, I've been hunting non-stop after all.'

X Karol POV X

'If I can get him to trust us then that means he will help us right? He killed a colossal titan... that means he's strong.' "Its common courtesy to introduce yourselves first, otherwise don't expect someone to answer" he shot back. 'Hmm, that means he's willing to communicate. "My name is Karoline Ryder. What's yours?" I shouted, trying not to sound nervous. "Kozak Mason" he answered. "Are you an ally of the human race?" I asked, desperate to keep this conversation going. "I'm not really sure myself." He answered. "I'm supposed to help humans, yet my orders are to kill anyone that stands in my way." He continued, "Do you comply?" His question was confusing. "What do you mean comply?" He raised his right blade and pointed it at Eren. "Yield!" The next moment was so fast that I had completely missed it.

X General POV X

Mikasa had launched herself at Mason, the same thought flashed through everyone's mind, he's dead meat. No one had ever threatened Eren and got away with it. The only thing to do now was to wait until Mikasa was satisfied and hopefully he would survive. Everyone felt sorry for _'Mason'_, or so they had assumed...

Mikasa threw every punch she could manage to throw, but she couldn't hit him. He seemed to dodge every attack like water, smooth and fluid as he quickly shifted from position to position effortlessly in order to dodge. Mikasa had never faced such an opponent before, the frustration of being humiliated like this in front of Eren was unbearable. She needed to protect Eren, she HAD to protect Eren. This man had raised a sword at Eren, this man had to DIE. One final act of desperation, she swung her right leg as hard as she could.

Everyone held their breath, no one had ever surpassed Mikasa, the only one who came close was Annie and it ended in a tie with both bloody and bruised. Eren and Karol could only watch in amazement, his moves seemed familiar, why is he so familiar? It was obvious that Mikasa was getting tired, she was getting desperate, Annie of all people would know.

She pulled her right leg back to feign a roundhouse kick aiming for his head. This attack was what got Annie, but in her case she managed to throw a last minute punch that hit Mikasa straight in the face just before losing consciousness. But this stranger, this _human_? Had managed to do what so many would never have thought possible. Mikasa knew for a fact that she was beaten, after all, no one had ever taken her attacks head on and got away unscathed.

The world stopped, the wind blew, any and all sounds were silenced. Mikasa's foot dug into the side of Mason's face but didn't budge, it refused to, he barely flinched, he didn't dodge, Kozak Mason had taken the full blow of her kick, WITH HIS FACE. The amount of force she felt when she landed the blow told Mikasa that he didn't move back to reduce the trauma, HE HAD ACTUALLY FOUGHT BACK. His hand moved up and grabbed onto her leg. With great strength he threw her back, Mikasa tried to get up but the glare he sent her told her 'Get up and you die!'. Mikasa of all people was glued to the ground in fear.

Mason put his hand on his neck and twisted his head to the left, CRACK!, to the right, CRACK!. "Are you done woman?" he said coldly, taking small and slow steps towards her. "No, get away from me... Eren SAVE ME!" Mikasa pleaded tears rolling down her eyes. "That's enough!" Eren now very angry had stepped in between. "You don't have to hurt her." Eren yelled stretching his arms in a pose that shielded Mikasa from Mason.

"What are you?" finally asking the long awaited question. "What am I eh?... I wonder?" Mason answered, putting a finger to his chin as if contemplating a very difficult question. "I have no quarrels killing humans so I guess that makes me titan..." he rambled, "But I've killed just as many titans, so that makes me human, right?" he continued, "That's it!" he said snapping his fingers before pointing at Eren. "I'm a _**MONSTER**_!" he finalized in a cold, sadistic voice.

xxx

"Okay, now that you know what I am let's get down to busine..." he had tried to say before Eren cut him off, "WHAT KIND OF AN ANSWER IS THAT!?" he yelled. "The only one that could possibly make sense to a bunch of kids." Mason answered. "Now if you'll listen to me we hav..." he tried to continue but Eren cut him off again. "Not until you apologize to her." Eren threatened.

Looking at Mikasa for only a moment Mason turned back to face him and asked, "And why does it matter to you?" glaring at Eren in a way that could have put the scariest thing imaginable to shame, "Because she's precious to me." Eren replied confidently. "Love?" Mason asked. "yes... will you apologize?" Eren quickly answered. Shocked and bewildered everyone had quickly deduced that Eren was too dense to even come close to realizing what he just said.

"WE'RE JUST FAMILY! STUPID!" Mikasa yelled, face now a healthy shade of crimson. "THAT'S WHAT I MEANT! IDIOT!" Eren now blushing as well realising what he had just said. Everyone felt the tension quickly disappear, Mason on the other hand... "HAHAHAHA... HAHA... " he fell to the floor clutching his stomach and struggling to breath. He repeatedly hit the floor trying to calm himself down, "So... the reason why... you jumped at... me... was because I... was threatening... your lover eh?..." Mason asked still gasping for air. "THAT'S NOT IT IDIOT!" Eren and Mikasa yelled in unison. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Okay looks like we got off at the wrong foot" said Mason finally getting up to his feet. "my name is Kozak Mason nice to meet you." "Annie Leonhardt" "Reiner Braun" "Bertholdt Fubar" "Jean Kirschtein" "Marco Boldt" "Connie Springer" "Karoline Ryder" "Armin Arlelt" "Sasha Braus" "Christa Renz" "Ymir" "Eren Yeager" "Mikasa Ackerman" the final two were uttered sheepishly by their respective owners, Mikasa hiding behind Eren. "Ha-ha.. nice to meet all of you... your name and your appearance... are you...?" Mason began "Yes I'm half oriental" Mikasa answered trying to keep her contact with him as short as possible.

"Well I would have used something less offensive but, good to know that there are more of your people out here." Mason commented. "More? You mean more people outside the wall?" Christa asked. "Yes, of course more, what? did you all honestly assume you were the last bit of human civilisation on earth? No, there are tons of strong holds across the world each protected by their own walls." He said loudly, "Wait so you've been to the outside?" Armin asked, "Have you seen everything? Oceans, Seas of fire, Mountains?" he continued with a glint of passion in his eyes. "I haven't been everywhere but I guess you could say that, I've been to the sea, the mountains, and I'm guessing you mean Lava?" Mason answered. "WOW!" everyone said together.

"You must be really strong if you can survive the titans then?" Bertholdt asked. "Nah not really... there are loads of stronger people than me out there." Mason answered modestly. "Okay let's talk about this later then because we still have a problem to fix..." he said, face turning dark. Looking to the side, prompting everyone to turn their gaze towards the plains. Large amounts of titans had gathered around the fallen colossal titan. "If we don't plug it up fast we'll be in some really deep shit."

"Report to your superior officers and tell them what happened here, as for the parts about me... just say I'm here to help." Mason said sternly. "Wait what about you?" Karol asked. "I'll hold 'them' off as long as I can." He said with a smile. Karol felt her heart skip a beat, "Okay..." She couldn't understand it but for now she let it go. "How are you gonna do that?" she asked. "Simple... I fight." Was Mason's answer as he purposefully stepped over the side of the wall and started falling. "He is crazy." Ymir stated. "I think he's kinda cool." said Karol making everyone turn their head towards her and say, "HUUUHHHH?".

xxx

A titan tried to crawl through the hole. As it stood up, a creepy grin stretched across its face as it scanned the surrounding. It's ragged breath hinting it's desire for an onslaught. It had barely walked two steps when a hand covered in grey-bone armor reached out and grabbed its face, pulled it back and smashed its head against the wall. The 'Titan Knight' returns.

**Okay so here's chapter.4, I know there's not much action here, but be patient, I'll try to make the next chapter as violent as I can. So as always, leave your review so I can tell what I need to do. As for the explanations I know I'm suppose to make, those come in later chapters**

**-PLEASE & THANK YOU**


	5. Return from death?

**All rights are reserved for Isayama Hajime. I own nothing aside from my OC(s) in this work of fiction. If the changes I made to the story do not suit your fancy then feel free to stop reading, but hence or otherwise feel free to review on how I do**

**-PLEASE & THANK YOU.**

"Hey! Let us through!" Yelled a man in the crowd. "Yeah! Have you not heard that that the titan's have broken through the wall again?" Yelled another. "Shut up!" Screamed a fat, balding man. "Now you listen here, everything on this carriage is worth all your worthless lives put together... Now help me push or DIE!" He continued pointing at the horse carriage that was too wide to fit into the gate.

A faint thumping could be heard in the distance. A soldier rounded the corner, a Titan followed behind him, "shit, shit, shit!" He repeated to himself before he was swatted to the side by the Titan and died on impact. The Titan continued running towards the crowd of civilians, a group of soldiers came around the corner after the Titan.

"Damn it's so fast, and why is it ignoring us?" The lead soldier looked forward and saw the crowd, "Shit! It's a deviant class and its going after the civilians!" She summarized. "We won't make it in time!" Yelled her second in command. Two grappling hooks wizzed passed them and embedded themselves in the walls of the surrounding buildings. Mikasa reeled in, dashed forward and recalled her hooks and fired one at the Titan.

Hooking onto the Titan, Mikasa closed in on the back of the neck, a Titan's only weakness accessible by human means. She sliced it cleanly through the nape with both her blades, the Titan fell forward, narrowly missing the civilians as it landed on the ground and began to slowly disintegrate. Mikasa looked up from the Titan's corpse to the civilians. "Why are you all still here? My friends, my comrades are dying... And this is what you're doing?" She asked.

"A soldier! Good, tell these people to help me push my carriage through..." The fat man yelled. "Why?" Mikasa asked, "wouldn't it be better if you moved the carriage so everyone can get through?" "Watch your tongue you bitch! Do you know who I am, I'm the one that's feeding you soldiers... I know people at the top brass that could get you and everyone of your friends in jail!" He screamed. Mikasa wanted to fight back she'd killed someone before, she could do it again right?

From the same street the deviant came from, a small group of titans appeared. Two 3-meter class and one 7 meter class. They seemed to be running from something, that something came in the form of a 15 meter class Titan covered in grey-bone armor, running a little too fast, he crashed into the wall before him.

'Mason' pulled himself from the rubble, shifted his mask plates to the sides of his face and let out a blood chilling roar. He then charged at the three titans, quickly catching up to them he hit one of the 3-m titans with the back of his hand sending it flying and crashing into a building. He grabbed the other by the head and swung it back so fast that the neck snapped in an unnatural manner, before throwing the now lifeless body at the 7-m Titan.

The Titan was hit straight on the back and fell to its knees, it tried desperately to crawl away, but 'Mason' was not so merciful. Walking up to the tiny giant he placed both hands on the sides of the titans face and twisted his upper body to the back. A sickening crack and the Titan feel to the ground lifeless when he released it. 'Mason' turned towards the crowd and walked slowly, the sounds of his footsteps slowly causing more fear to creep up the crowds respective backs.

He turned to Mikasa and asked in a deep growl, "why do you gather by this gate? I can only hold of so many Titans at once." Mikasa answered, "this man wants his goods to be brought through the gate first an refuses to allow anyone to go before him." She answered slightly nervous. Mason turned to the carriage and approached. "Hey what do you think your doing!?" The fat man screamed. "Aiding you." He answered calmly.

With one hand 'Mason' grabbed the carriage and pulled it out, he then released the horses. "Ackerman!" He called turning to Mikasa, "tell anyone on the other side to get out of the way!" Mikasa complied and informed everyone on the other side to stay clear. When she returned and confirmed it with him, he pushed the carriage back into the gate and yelled, "stand clear!" Everyone quickly backed off both afraid and curious. 'Mason' pulled back his left foot and swung a kick to the carriage. Pushing it straight through the gate.

Everyone was bewildered and amused, mostly everyone. "HEY!" Called the fat man. "Do you have any idea how much that is worth!?" He continued. "How do you expect to repay me you damn monster!?" "Quite the picky man aren't you?" Mason said, "you do realize what I am right? What my kind does to yours? Those I've helped before were happy I didn't eat them, but you?"

Mason bent down and picked up the man with his right hand, shifting the lower half of his mask to the sides of his face, he bared his teeth, "DO I, IN THE SLIGHTEST WAY RESEMBLE ANYTHING THAT EVEN CARES!?" He yelled. "OR DO YOU HONESTLY ASSUME THAT YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?" He lifted the fat man up over his head, "ALLOW ME TO TEACH YOU A LESSON ON FEAR!." Mason put the man in his mouth and closed it, he began to shake his head around.

The sounds of the man screaming could be heard. Everyone was afraid yet oddly relieved that the fat man was gone. Mason suddenly stopped and opened his mouth letting the fat man fall to the ground, he then began clawing away at his tongue, everyone was curious as to why. "Mommy look, he peed his pants!" A little girl said pointing at the fat man. That was their answer, he was so scared he wet himself in the 'Titan Knight's mouth. Looking back everyone saw him grinding his tongue on the corner of a building, trying to get the taste of 'fear' out of his mouth. The whole crowd burst into laughter.

"Please waste no more time here. Get beyond the gate quickly." Mason said. "Thank you mister Titan!" Yelled a little girl. "Take care now, you still have a long time to live." He said. "Thank you" said the squad lead, "that man really has connections to the top brass of command, we would have never been able to do anything" she continued. "It is fine, it is a titans duty to remind humans of their place... But I prefer a less deadly manner of doing so." He said.

"Guard this gate, I will try to hold off as many as I can." Before anyone could say anything he took off full sprint. "It seems we've been saved by a Titan huh? Fate is truely cruel." The squad lead said. "I'll go join the forward vanguard." Mikasa said quickly before taking off.

xxx

"Armin... Armin!" Karoline yelled, shaking her friend. "Wake up Armin, wake up." She tried. "Ahhhh!" He yelled as he snapped back to reality, "dammit, dammit, Eren..." He uttered. "What about Eren? Where is he?" Karol pressed on. "Can't you tell already?" Just look at him, look around him, can't you see all this blood. Look at that arm!" Ymir said, pointing to a dismembered arm on the roof. "It's pretty obvious what happened here. He survived where everyone else was eaten, I wouldn't be surprised if Eren died saving this weakling." This statement made Armin shudder. "Is it true?" Karol asked as gently as she could. Tears rolled down his eyes as he muttered, "yes"

xxx

"What's going on? Where am I?" Eren opened his eyes and looked around. He was shoulder deep in some sort of liquid. The distinct scent of blood assaulted his nose. Eren felt something bump into him, quickly turning around, he was shocked to see what it was, a dead body. Looking around he noticed he was surrounded by dead bodies.

"What... What is going on here!?" He asked himself."mommy..." Turning to the direction of the voice he saw a girl, not much older than him. "I don't want to die, mommy help me..." She said before sinking into the blood. "No... I can't die here... I can't die, there's so much left to do." Thoughts of his mother flashed through his mind, then of Armin, his friends of the 104th trainee group, of Mikasa, "I'm sorry Mikasa... I broke our promise."

"Have you seen everything then? Oceans, seas of fire, mountains?" Armin asked. "Well I haven't seen everything, but I have been to the sea and the mountains, and I'm guessing you mean lava." Why was he remembering this now? Mason was strong, he killed the colossal Titan on his own, as for himself, he couldn't even handle his first Titan. "Dammit... I'm not dying here... I have too much left to do... Mason, your going to show me the outside world!" Eren's yelled stretching out what was left of his severed arm.

The an arm burst out of the bearded Titan that had eaten Eren, "rraaarrrggghhhh." The new Titan with sea green eyes similar to Eren's roared. Another Titan appeared, The 'Rogue Titan' stepped over the one he emerged from and charged at the new one. Landing a left punch to its face side the titan's head flew off, through the air and crashing into a building. He roared drawing more titans towards him.

xxx

Mikasa landed on the roof top and looked around. Scanning her friends, Eren was missing. She hoped that he was just hiding, everyone just stayed on top of the building. "No, no stay away... I don't want to die!" A girl screamed before being eaten. Jean watched in horror, as the ones unable to get to the top of the roofs were eaten one by one. Their squad lead had lead them right into a Titan gathering. A Titan crawled o to the roof and looked around. The group had given up, it reached for one. A steel cable whizzed past the titans neck and embedded itself into the roof. A dark figure came flying in and cut the Titan cleanly on the neck.

"Why are you still here?" Mason asked the stunned group as he sheathed his katanas onto the device on his back. The group could do nothing but stare. He was as strong as they assumed he would be. "Where is Eren?" Mikasa asked Armin. "Armin looked into her eyes and his throat dried. "He's... He... Eren died saving me!" Armin's words affected everyone, even Mason. "He's dead? Eren you idiot! You promised you wouldn't die." Said Mikasa.

"How many of you have faced Titans before this?" Asked Mason. "I mean this cant possibly be your first time fighting Titans, right?" He continued as positively as possible. The look on everyone's faces told him to be less optimistic, "you're telling me they sent a bunch of rookies to the front line as fodder?" "We've never had any real combat experience." Answered Karol. "Why aren't you all retreating then?" He asked, gentler this time. "We're almost out of gas." Jean answered.

This made Mason look at the meter on his right handgrip underneath a dial, which served both as controllers for his gear and as handles for his blades. "I suppose you're right, even I'm at 20%... It should allow me another good hour and a half of continuous fighting." He said. "20 percent... An hour and a half?" Bertholdt muttered. "Our gear runs out of gas in 2 hours. How could you last so long?" He questioned.

"If you've been paying attention, you would have noticed that my 3D maneuvering gear is different from yours... Mine is third generation where as yours is first." Mason shot back. The group looked at the device on his waist and the difference was instantly noticeable, their operating devises seemed smaller than his slightly.

Theirs had two gas powered grappling hooks pointed forward whereas his had two forward, two on the back of his waist, one pointing outwards on the sides on both hips. "How do you use all those different firing points?" Reiner asked. Mason held up his handgrip and showed them, "notice these dials?" He said placing his thumbs on the dials. "By turning these I can select which firing point I need to use."

"Where can you get more gas?" Mason asked, "we are suppose to get gas from the supply storage over there." Jean answered pointing at a particularly large building. "Can you get there?" Mason continued his questioning. "With the amount of gas we have we would only make 2/3rds of the trip." Mason nodded at the answer.

"Listen up! Our objective is to reach that supply building and refill our gas tanks. First of all, you are to stay together, secondly, fire and reel in one hook at a time to double your time for traveling, third, stay above the roofs, all of you." Everyone listened carefully as not to miss anything, "I will handle any titans that get over the roof levels. Avoid engaging any if not all Titans unless necessary. Understood?" He asked "why should we listen to you?" Reiner asked. "Because I've been killing Titans since I was six years old, that's why!" He looked around, "READY!?" "YES!"

Everyone took off after Mason, the journey would not have taken 15 minutes had the titans not been there, they thread cautiously, from rooftop to rooftops stopping and gathering before taking to the next one. A hand rose up and caught Connie, "no no no..." But it let go as soon as Mason moved behind the 7-m Titan and spliced its head clean off.

"Keep together, watch your surroundings call for help if you're in danger I'll come to you!" Mason yelled. "If your friend is in danger and I can't make it in time, help that person." His advice made sure that no one got eaten, a few of the group even scored a few kills. Everyone watched their steps and heeded his every word. Mikasa on the other hand didn't.

'... He's dead... Eren's dead...' Mikasa thought, 'there's no point' she dove at a Titan under her and cut it clean through the nape. She didn't take notice of her gas levels and soon enough she fell to the ground. "Mikasa!" Armin yelled, he looked to Mason who gave him an approving look, "Kirschtein!" Mason yelled at Jean. "You seem the most capable here... Take command and lead them to the store house, avoid as much contact as possible. Understood!?" Jean nodded sheepishly, no one questioned. "Lets go Arlelt!" Armin and Mason scrambled to Mikasa's location.

'...he's gone... Why am I still trying...' She thought to herself as she dodged another hit from the Titan attacking her. For the briefest moment a memory came to mind. A memory of how Eren had saved her from slave traders because she was of oriental decent. 'Fight! If you don't fight you don't get to live' Eren's words echoed in her head. "I will never give up." she said to herself as another Titan appeared behind her. "I will always fight." She steeled herself to face the Titans behind and in front of her, the Titan behind her charged at the one in front.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled Mason landing next to her, "we're leaving!" Mikasa looked at the 'Rogue Titan'. It seemed familiar to her, the eyes seemed too familiar, the thought of Eren flashed in her mind. "Hey, that Titan is attacking other titans. Is that possible?" Armin asked. "It most certainly is, given special circumstances." Mason answered.

"Do you think we could use that to our advantage?" Armin suggested. Mason looked at him and then the 'Rogue Titan' "we can, in fact that's a good idea. Arlelt, take Ackerman and run." Mason said. "what about you?" Armin asked. "Solving some problems..."

Jean and the rest crashed through the windows into the building, "We made it!" Connie yelled, "see you did well huh?" Sasha joined in. "I'm glad you were in charge!" Reiner added. Jean looked around and found the supply crew hiding, "you've been here the whole time, where were you when we needed you?" He asked. "You don't understand, The storage rooms have been overrun by 7-m class titans!" The young man explained.

The room suddenly became dark, turning around Jean saw a 15-m Titan staring at them. As suddenly as it appeared, a huge fist connected with the titans face. Making use of the opening Mason jumped in Carrying Mikasa on his right shoulder, Armin following behind him. "You guys made it!" Christa cheered. Mason turned to Jean, "Kirschtein, status report!" "Oh... uh, the storage levels below us have been overrun by 7-m class titans, sir!" Jean answered. "I see, any casualties on the way here?" He continued asking. "No sir!" Jean answered. "What about the lower levels were there any survivors?" "12 survivors, sir."

"Arlelt you seem the best at strategy... Any options?" Mason asked truely taking charge. "We found some firearms." Armin said. "Yeah but how would firearms help us? They can't kill a Titan!" One of the soldiers asked. "And by the way, why is that one Titan attacking the others?" Marco, by the window asked watching the 'Rogue Titan'. "He's helping us... In a way." Mason answered. "And what about you?" Annie asked. "Rest assured I'm here to help... As long as you don't hurt me I won't hurt you." He answered. "Now Arlelt... What do you have in mind?"

"The plan is to distract the titans long enough for the stronger ones of us to attack. We will be lowered down via the elevator with our firearms... We lure the titans over to us and shoot out their eyes, after they have been blinded, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Connie, Mikasa, Jean, and Sasha will fall in and kill the seven 7-m titans and you will handle the stragglers, mr. Mason." Armin finalized. "Good to know that there's a tactician here, you'll get far in life Arlelt." Mason assured him. "As for the rest... Realize that timing is crucial, do your part or you will die... Perhaps worse, someone will die in your place!"

"You think Armin and the rest will be okay?" Sasha asked. "I'm sure they'll be fine" Jean answered. "Why are you so quiet?" Mason asked Mikasa. "..." "Lost a friend?" He pressed on. "How do you handle it?" Mikasa asked. "Hmm?" "How do you handle losing friends?" She countered him. "I don't... I just put it off until I'm all alone... And then I just break down. But understand Ackerman, now is not the time to break down. You have a lot to live up to."

Armin and the rest came down slowly on the service lift. Everyone held their muskets at the ready. "Hold!" He whispered, "steady, the titans then gathered around the group. Karol saw Mason drop down behind two 3-m titans as the 7-m titans gathered around the lift. He quickly sliced both in the nape and sprinted to the next Titan. "NOW!" Armin signaled and everyone fire at the titans eyes, blinding them. On cue all seven of them dropped down and attacked. 5 titans fell down to the ground.

The titans that Sasha and Connie were suppose to kill healed their wounds and turned to their attackers. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that... Please don't kill me!" Sasha pleaded. "Sasha run!" Karol yelled to her friend, but she was frozen in fear. "No... No!" Two grappling hooks flew through the air and embedded themselves in the Napes of both titans, anchoring two more hooks behind him, Mason held the titans in place, "what are you waiting for? Someone, anyone, kill them now!" Mikasa and Annie quickly jumped behind the two titans and cut the back of their necks.

Mason tried to reel in his anchors but they stopped half way. "Well, luckily for you Braus, I just had enough gas left to save you." He said checking his gear. "Are you okay Sasha?" Karol asked running to her friend. "Thank you mr. Mason for..." she started, "Kozak." He cut her off. "Huh?" "Kozak is my given name, Mason is my family name." He informed her. "Thank you Kozak." Said Karol. "Okay everyone, refill your gas tanks and wait on the roof. You have 15 minutes."

"Look at that!" Said Bertholdt while pointing at the mass of titans. They had gathered around the 'Rogue Titan' and were now cannibalizing him. "You think we should help him?" Asked Armin. "What are you saying? That's a Titan!" Jean retorted "that maybe true but it did help us." Said Reiner. "Help us? Did he help us or were we just lucky that we weren't in his way!?" Jean shot back. "Isn't that? That's the Titan that killed Thomas!" Armin yelled pointing at an approaching Titan. "Thomas?" Asked Kozak. "He was killed by that Titan, we were trying to chase it down when we were ambushed. And then Eren died saving me." Armin explained.

The 'Rogue Titan' then lunged forward, pushing the titans eating him aside. Clamping his jaws onto the Titan that killed Thomas, he turned around tossing it into other titans, crushing them before falling to the ground dead. "Did Yeag... I mean Eren really what to kill this particular Titan?" Asked Kozak. "Yes, why?" Armin questioned back. "I think you're all in for a big surprise." Kozak said while smiling.

They noticed something coming out of the fallen Titan's nape. "Acke... Mikasa go check it out." Kozak requested. Mikasa complied and went. What she saw made her heart flutter and confused at the same time, she rushed to catch him. Eren now laid in her arms unconscious. She put her ear to his chest, 'thump' 'thump' 'thump'. His heart was still beating. Tears formed in her eyes, Eren had returned to her, he kept his promise. Everyone was shocked except one. Karol noticed the lack of surprise and turned to Kozak, saying one word and asking a thousand questions, "How?"

Ch.5 end?...

**Okay so chapter 5 then. As I said before in the previous chapter, this takes place in shiganshina district not throst, chapter 6 will conclude the second invasion, solve questions and bring more questions to replace those questions. Who is Mason, why is he so badass, will Karol discover a secret abut her Titan crush. Please leave a review so I know I'm still doing fine.**


	6. Victory

**All rights are reserved for Isayama Hajime. I own nothing aside from my OC(s) in this work of fiction. If the changes I made to the story do not suit your fancy then feel free to stop reading, but hence or otherwise feel free to review on how I do **

**-PLEASE & THANK YOU.**

"You think they'll be fine?" Asked Christa. "Nah, they'll be fine, after all this is Eren we're talking about, I've never seen him give up, plus if you've forgotten... He just came back from the dead." Ymir argued. "Plus that Mason guy is really strong, if anyone could help them, it's him." "What do you think happened to make him so strong?" Asked Connie. "Whatever it was, we probably couldn't handle it." Reiner answered.

xxxx

"I'll kill you all!" Eren said semiconscious, "Eren?" Whispered Armin, snapping Eren back to reality. "You hear that! He said he wants to kill us all!" One of the soldiers yelled. "Wait... What?" Eren questioned. "How nice of you to join us Yeager." Eren turned his head to the voice and saw Mason. "Mr. Mason... What's going on?" Eren questioned. "These people caught wind of your little transformation and now they want to kill us... Clear enough for ya?" He answered. "SILENCE!" Yelled the officer.

"Transformation?" Eren muttered. "Eren tell them what you know." Armin pleaded. "What I know about what?" Asked a still confused Eren. "SILENCE! ... Now, are you human or Titan?" Asked the officer. "I repeat, are you human or Titan." He asked again. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm..." Eren began. "Think back clearly, do you remember anything at all?" Mason cut him off. "No, what are you all talking about?" Eren continued to question. "ENOUGH! ... Answer the question, human or Titan." The officer threatened.

"I'm... I'm, HUMAN!" Eren answered. "I see... You believe that you're human... I regret to do this but you are a threat to mankind." The officer said as he raised his hand to signal the cannons. "THREAT TO HUMANITY!? HA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Mason suddenly yelled. "You claim that he's a threat when you don't know what potential he possesses." He continued. "YOU KILL HIM BECAUSE ITS YOUR JOB TO HUH? NOT EVEN REGARDING ANY FORM OF POSSIBILITY, HOW VERY TITAN LIKE." Mason had attempted to reason with the soldiers.

"SILENCE! You, you claim to be from beyond the wall correct?" The officer questioned. "Yes, I'm fro..." Mason began, "IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE COULD SURVIVE BEYOND THE WALL!" The officer shot back. "Y-You... You can't possibly be so ignorant, right?" Mason questioned. "SILENCE! Ready the cannons." The officer ordered. "Well, that went sideways a bit too soon... Eren!" Mason murmured. "I won't let you touch Eren." Said Mikasa.

There was no time to spare, Eren needed to protect everyone. 'why am I so weak.' Eren thought to himself. "Would you like to have a taste of my blades? They were meant to cut flesh after all." Asked Mikasa sarcastically. "I've killed hundreds of humans before, a few more won't change a thing." Mason added coldly. He was being defended, he was helpless, Eren hated this feeling, it was very bitter in his chest. "Sir, that is Ms. Ackerman of the 104th trainee group. They say she's worth 100 soldiers. Killing her would not be wise." The second in command advised. "She is consorting with a threat, thus she must be eliminated." The officer reasoned. "Enough time has been wasted... FIRE!"

He needed to do something, he needed to do something fast. Eren forced his mind to think as fast as it could, nothing came to mind. He needed to do something to save everyone. Looking down at his left arm the truth reared its ugly head, he remembered fragments of what happened. Bursting out of the Titan that ate him, the burning hate that fueled his body, how he struck down every Titan he came across. His 'transformation' into a Titan was no dream.

But how did he pull it off, Eren couldn't remember how it started, he couldn't remember anything useful for that fact. The cannons fired, the thoughts in his mind rushed out like water down a drain, he needed to act now. "Mikasa, Armin, get over here now!" They both tuned to Eren, "it's about time." Mason smirked, Eren raised his left hand to his mouth and bit on it, the pain rushed through him, he needed to save Mikasa and Armin. A huge burst of smoke...

xxxx

"What's that?" Asked Jean pointing at the rising smoke, "I hope they're fine." Mumbled Karol. "What? are you worried about mr. Strong and cool.?" Ymir teased. "It's not like that!" Karol denied. "Come on... You like him don't you?" Ymir pressed on. "No, I don't! It's just..." She looked to the ground. "Just?" "I'm just interested about that look in his eyes." Karol answered looking away as if thinking. "What do you mean, that look in his eyes?" A confused Ymir questioned.

"Haven't you noticed? The way he looks at us. Like we're a bunch of kids who don't know anything." "So you're saying you like being looked down on?" Ymir began teasing. "NO! Anyway... His eyes..." Everyone inched forward to hear so she could say it more quietly, "his eyes, resemble those of someone who's suffered great pain." She whispered. "How can you tell?" Asked Reiner.

"I noticed when we first met. There was a glint in his eyes when he saw us talking, I didn't know what it was until he looked at how Eren defended Mikasa... It was jealousy, he envied the way we talk to each other." She explained. "So you're saying he's just lonely?" Annie cut in. "Something like that... He must have been quite lonely to look at us that way." Karol finalized.

"Lets ask him later then!" Christa suggested. "If he really is lonely then we should help him right? He's helped us already." Ymir wrapped her arm around Christa. "There you go again, always helping people, do you think he'll appreciate it? Or would you personally nurse him back to emotional health?" Christa wrestled her way out of Ymir's grasp, "there's nothing wrong with helping people!" Everyone laughed at the arguing pair.

"Eren!... Eren!..." called a woman's voice. The group saw a woman in her 40s with brown eyes and hair similar in color to Eren's, she was in a wheel chair. They then realized that this was Eren's mother, after remembering that she was handicapped during the first assault. "Are you Eren's mother?" Christa asked. "Yes, have you seen my son?" Carla asked, worry evident in her voice. "Don't worry Eren's fine. He's just being questioned by our superiors now." Jean assured her. "Questioned for what?" She asked. "I don't know but for now, he's fine." Jean answered.

xxxx

The guards had lowered their guard for only a few moments. The smoke cleared slightly, and they saw it. A giant torso and what remained of an arm raised to catch the cannonball. The most terrifying feature was how the eyes in the skull looked back at them. Eren opened his eyes, it was dark. Where was he, he noticed that his arms were wrapped in something. It was flesh, he pulled his arm out of the flesh in a panic.

Mikasa and Armin couldn't believe their eyes, above them was the interior of a ribcage and the bones dug into the ground, bits of flesh clung onto the skeleton. "Didn't think he had it in him." Mason said calmly. "I would have expected him to fully transform." Eren ran around the side of the skeleton, "Mikasa, Armin, you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, but, Eren what is this?" Armin asked. "I don't know but, I didn't have a choice." Eren answered.

"We need to come up with a plan to get out of here." Said Eren. "And where are we going to go?" Mikasa questioned. "Mason, you said that there are other strongholds correct?" Eren turned to Mason. "Yeah?" "Could you bring us there then?" Eren asked. "I could... But what about your friends?" Mason asked contemplating his request. "They can handle themselves. We'll take care of Armin, you lead the way." Eren said. "The question now isn't where to go, it's will you make it?"

"Or we could do this..." The group leaned in and listened carefully. "Armin, you think you could come up with an excuse for my powers to be useful to the military?" Eren turned to his best friend. "If you can't then we will leave... You could stay behind and deny anything between us if you want. Too many people will be hard for Mason." Eren told his friend.

Thinking back, Armin realized that he'd always been defended by Eren and Mikasa. When would he stand on his own two feet? He wanted to be helpful but he was scared. "Armin... Now is not the time to be hesitant, you could die or worse... Someone could die in your place." Mason's voice was cold yet gentle. These words cut him deep, he'd gotten Eren killed once, could he do it again? Armin looked around and bit his lip.

"Quickly reload the cannons!" The officer ordered. "Wait!" Armin rushed out of the smoke. He placed his right hand on the left side of his chest in salute, "please let us aid the military!" He yelled, "Eren's Titan powers could aid the battle against the titans! He could lift the boulder and plug the hole!" He tried. "Weather or not he can help us is not a reason to spare him. He is a Titan and thus must be eliminated!" The officer yelled back. Raising his arm, he signaled the cannons to ready.

"Wait a moment captain Verman." Said an old voice. The officer named Verman felt something grabbing his hand. "Look at his salute. Have you ever seen one with more passion?" The old man asked. "I will consider your proposal." He told Eren and the rest. "Are you the commanding officer of this stronghold?" Mason asked. "No, I'm only the commanding officer for the southern districts... And you are?" He asked back. Mason planted both feet on the ground and placed a straightened hand to his forehead, "Captain Kozak Mason, knight of the Forward Vanguard Alliance, sir!" "Commander Dot Pixis of the Stationary Guards. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

xxxx

Commander Pixis looked down on the mass of titans gathering along the wall, "I wouldn't mind being eaten if it was a very beautiful lady Titan." Joked Pixis. "They do exist but you'll have a long search before that happens." Answered Mason. "So you are of strongholds outside the wall correct?" Asked Pixis. "Sir, Yes Sir!" Answered Mason. "You've been referring to me with that tone for quite some time now. Ease up a bit, you're a guest here... It's not everyday we get someone from the outside world." Joked Pixis.

"Now... What do you know of the titans?" He asked. "I know enough for me to complete my missions." Answered Mason in a more relaxed manner. "And what missions are those?" "That information is classified..."answered Mason prompting the old commander to slump his shoulders, "Except for my most recent mission... I've yet to report to my commanding officers." Continued Mason formally.

"Tell me of your recent mission then." The old commander requested. "I failed." Pixis raised an eyebrow. "The objective of the mission was to eliminate colossal and armored titan shifters targeting this stronghold... I failed to kill the last one... And he happened to be a colossal Titan." Mason explained looking at the distant hole in the wall of the opposite gate.

"How many of them did you have to... Eliminate?" Asked Pixis. "There were over two hundred targets... I'm sorry, my incompetence has lead to the deaths of many of your soldiers." Mason answered. "Were you alone?" He asked. "No, I lost 21 good men and women on that mission." Mason explained. "Then you have my apologies as well, It is good to know that it could have been worse. You have my thanks for minimizing our loses." Said Pixis. "may your soldiers rest in peace... as for you three." he said turning to Eren, Mikasa and Armin, who had heard the whole conversation.

"Can you truely lift the boulder and plug the hole?" Asked Pixis. "That was just an idea I came up with in a panic." Answered Armin. "I'm not even sure if I can accomplish such a feat." Supported Eren. "Then you have to try!" Said Pixis. "If you don't then we will never know if you could." He continued. "I will try!" Eren shouted, "good"

xxxx

"Why are we gathering here?" Karol asked. "I don't know but whatever it is I don't think I'm comfortable with going back." Sasha answered. "LISTEN UP SOLDIERS! I'VE GATHERED YOU HERE TO DISCUSS ONE THING, THE RETAKING OF SHIGANSHINA DISTRICT." Commander Pixis' words confused everyone. "How are we going to do that?" Asked a soldier. "Yeah are the Scouting Legion back?" Questioned another. "They could save us." "But how are you gonna plug the hole?" "Is the 'Titan Knight' back?" "I saw him earlier on" "but is he here to help us?" Questions flew in every direction.

"This here is Eren Yeager, he is part of a top secret project which allows humans to control a Titan body and fight for our cause." Pixis said. "Is that really possible?" Asked Marco in a whisper, everyone that knew Eren had never heard of this. "And this here is captain Kozak Mason," the commander gestured to Mason. "He is a soldier for an alliance comprised of human strongholds outside of wall Maria." He explained. "No way that's not possible." "Look at his attire, it's obvious he's not from here."

"DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME GO BACK!" Yelled a soldier, "I'm not doing this, I'm not putting my life on the line for some kid and some person you claim is from outside the wall!" "Yeah!" "That's right, you can't do this to us." "I'm going home to my family!" One by one soldiers began leaving. "All soldiers that choose not to fight will be pardoned... But understand this... When your family members face the despair of meeting a Titan, you must understand that you allowed them to break past the wall..." These words made every mutineer and rebel stop in their tracks. "No, I can't do that... Not to my family."

"I was thinking if we lure every Titan in the area to one corner of the wall and stay out of their reach then we should be able to allow Eren and a small elite group to flank them and get to the boulder near the gate. I know that this plan is made to keep casualties to a minimum but we would still lose lots of people." Armin explained. "Okay so now we need to decide who to go with Eren... Mason?" Turning to said man. "Eren, can you do this on your own? Because I think I should be more help here." He answered. "Yeah!" Shouted Eren happy that he was trusted.

"Then I'll stay here and prolong the lives of your soldiers commander, it's the least I can do to atone for my failure." He told Pixis. "Very well... Ian, Mitabi, Rico... Take your teams and aid Eren in the operation!" The old commander ordered. "Yes Sir!" "Oh and Eren, keep your objective in mind at all times, don't let your thoughts waver, got it?" Mason told Eren.

xxxx

"Commander, we've gathered the titans to this corner of the wall. The elite squad should face no problems other than the titans from the hole!" A soldier reported. "And the casualties?" Asked Pixis. "We've lost 20% of our men sir, mostly from the squads luring them to the main gathering. So far there have been few casualties from the ones staying out of combat." He answered. "I see, unfortunate but necessary." Commented Pixis. "Lets hope they can do it."

Mason watched as soldiers lead stray titans into the main gathering, some managing to get back to the safety of the wall, most not. He was one of the many that hung on the side of the wall to keep the titans busy. Looking to the side Karol and Connie were obviously terrified, they weren't the only ones, all of the recruits were down right scared most of the senior soldiers were too. Mason knew this was always the case, but he couldn't grasp it, he had abandoned fear a long time ago. He was just a kid back then, 'yeah right my stronghold never cared about orphans'.

A red flare popped in the distance, Karol was so shocked, she didn't notice her grappling hooks come loose, before she knew it she was falling, right into a mass of titans, one haunted her dreams, this was a nightmare. She panicked so much that she forgot she could simply anchor herself to the wall again, too late. One of the titans caught her in its hands, she wished and hoped for someone to save her, that this was just a new twisted nightmare, for him to save her as usual. She felt a small breeze blow past her, her emerald-green eyes met steel-grey ones.

Mason had enough, sure there were too many titans for him to handle but... 'When have I ever just sat still and taken what destiny throws at my face' he thought to himself, 'just one time, but I was a kid then, I didn't know any better... No not again' unsheathing his katanas he readied himself for the challenge ahead, slowing himself to a stop right next to her, he sliced the titans fingers carefully. Catching her, he quickly reeled himself up and handed her to the nearest anchored person. What he failed to notice was the Titan that had grabbed a stray cable he had forgotten to reel in.

He had no more choices, he had to blow his secret now, everyone stared at him, it wasn't helping, 'these people don't seem to think of me as a monster, maybe, just maybe, commander Lauren would have let me stay.' He thought, 'well, that plans gone to shit... Once a monster always a monster I guess' wrapping his right thumb inside his fist he slammed it into his left palm, breaking his thumb, a cloud of steam and out came the 'Titan Knight', no one was ready for this.

Karol watched dumbfounded, everyone was. Kozak was the Titan that saved her 5 years ago, it explained the similarities, but one question came, "how?" The grey armored Titan twisted in mid air and landed a punch on the Titan below him. He kicked back at two titans with both feet, and used the momentum to push forward. Landing on another Titan he began throwing punches all aimed at the titans surrounding him, a left punch, a kick using the same momentum. He slaughtered as many titans as he could.

"You think he could kill them all?" Asked Connie. "There's too many of them how could he possibly do it?" Jean shot back. "I mean look at him, he's kicking their buts!" "He will run out of steam soon enough." Annie had cut in. "Everyone has their limits." She wasn't off, Mason could feel it, he was overheating, just a few more minutes and his whole body will shut down, he'll have to loosen his armor and he'll be vulnerable. He grabbed a Titan by the face moved behind it stepped on the back of its knee sending it to the ground, placing both hands on the titans head he twisted his body back.

This was it, his limits, he'd already killed a good number of them. He tried to jump out of their grasp and get to the wall but, too many hands held him down. The plates covering his neck shifted aside and the flesh was bare, in a flash a cut was made from inside the nape and Mason burst right out, quickly grappling to the wall he climbed as fast as he could, to the top of the wall. Once there he relaxed and lowered his guard, big mistake. The soldiers at the top held their swords to his neck, Karol climbed up, so did the rest of the 104th trainee group. "What are you?" Karol asked, voice shaking and nervous. Mason felt shame boil up inside of him, "A monster."

xxxx

"Ackerman get away from him!" Ian ordered. "Eren! It's me Mikasa. Please you have to snap out of it, we need you." Eren stared at Mikasa or only a moment before sending a fist flying at her, she dodged and he hit himself. Falling back onto the boulder he stopped moving. "I knew it... I knew he wasn't just some new weapon, even if he is, he's defective." Rico said. "Ian, lets just give up and fall back." Pleaded Mitabi.

"No!" Answered Ian. "We stay here and hold off any titans that approach Eren." He continued. "What was that! You want us to defend that thing!" Rico yelled. "Yes! It's our duty, we've never even come close to beating 'them' once!" Ian yelled. "We did it once!" Rico argued, "less you forget, what did we find leaning on the makeshift wall which stopped the first invasion? No matter how hard we try we've never beaten them on our own." Looking at Eren's corpse. "We defend him to the last soldier."

"Sorry about this." Mikasa said. "Don't worry you're fighting for love after all." "He's family." She cut him off blushing slightly. "Yeah... Lets go." Ian then left to fight with his group. She looked at Eren noting how he wasn't regenerating. "Mikasa!" Armin yelled. "Armin? What are you doing here?" Mikasa questioned. "I saw the failure flare, so I rushed here as fast as I could. What's going on?" Armin asked. "Eren wasn't in control of himself and knocked himself out, now everyone is fighting to protect him." She explained.

"He wasn't in control? Maybe he wasn't clear on the objective?" Armin thought remembering what Mason had said before. He climbed up onto the nape of Eren's neck. "Armin what are you doing!?" Mikasa questioned. "Just go! Hold them off, I'll wake Eren." "3cm wide, 10 cm deep... If I don't hit him directly..." Anchoring himself to Eren's nape Armin readied himself. With one clean motion Armin stabbed his blade into the nape, slightly off from dead center.

The 'Rogue Titan' began shaking his whole body.

_"Where am I? Why do I feel so tired?" Eren opened his eyes, looking around he was back home, he sat on the couch in front of the window, Mikasa and his mother, Carla were washing the dishes, his father, Grisha was reading through his notes again. He was home, safe, comfortable._

"Eren wake up! You have to wake up! Get out of there Eren!" Armin tried to yell _but Eren couldn't hear what he was saying properly._

_"What is it Armin?" Eren asked looking at his friend. Armin was on the other side of the window banging his fist against the glass._

"Eren... Wake up... Didn't you want to visit the outside world with me? How can we do that if you die here? Eren wake up... Remember what Mason said, there are tons of strongholds outside." Armin tried.

_"Outside, why would I want to go outside? Wait... Why don't I want to go outside?" Eren got up, "there are people outside the walls... I want to go outside... Because its my birthright!" _

Armin felt himself rising, "rrraaaaagggghhhhh!" The 'Rogue Titan' roared. "Eren." Armin muttered relieved, "EREN YOU HAVE TO LIFT THE BOULDER! YOU HAVE TO PLUG THE HOLE!" Armin yelled at the top of his lungs. "The rogue Titan then turned to the huge rock.

Mikasa moved in and cut another Titan cleanly across the titan's nape. She moved back and released her now broken blades to change for newer ones. 'Thump' 'thump' 'thump' Mikasa heard footsteps approaching her, Eren carried the boulder on his shoulders and was walking towards the hole. "Eren." She whispered to herself. As he passed by the rest of the elite squad, Ian noticed him with the boulder, "yes..." But a Titan was lumbering towards Eren.

"Listen up everyone, we need to keep the titans away from Eren... Lure them away at any cost." Ian ordered as he began running from a Titan he distracted. Eren passed by, watching out of the corner of his eye as everyone was devoured one by one. At the hole he made one final move and pushed the boulder into the hole sealing it off.

"Yes... Victory." Were the last words from Ian's mouth as a Titan bit him cleanly in half swallowing his lower body. Eren gave one final roar before falling to the ground. A Titan walked towards him, and prepared to feed, a steel cable shot past the titan's nape and a figure in a green cloak shot past, splicing its nape, killing it. "What is going on here?" Asked lance corporal Levi. "I leave for a few hours and this is what happens? There's a lot of cleaning up to do."

Ch.6 end...

**Okay so chapter 6 then. I've read the reviews, thank you ****_hiyomi_**** and ****_dakkaman777_**** for pointing out my problems. I hope I've made sufficient changes in the way I write. So now that the invasion is out of the way I can start seeping in the back stories as well as the humans from other strongholds. I'll try to do my best, so please review and point out anything else I'm doing wrong.**


	7. A past experience

**All rights are reserved for ****_Isayama Hajime_****. I own nothing aside from my OC(s) in this work of fiction. If the changes I made to the story do not suit your fancy then feel free to stop reading, but hence or otherwise feel free to review on how I do**

**-PLEASE & THANK YOU.**

"Line Up!" Yelled a man perhaps in his forties, "the rules are the same as usual! The amount of food you get depends on the number of titans you kill..." He continued. "What you do with your food is up to you." "Damn... I hate this rule, don't you Kozak." Asked a young boy with tanned skin. "As long as I kill them, we get to eat, there's no reason to argue." Answered a boy with dark brown hair and steel-grey eyes. "Could you two stop talking and get us some food." Demanded a girl with crimson red hair and emerald-green eyes... "Never mind... Damian stop distracting Kozak, he's the only reason we get to eat."

"Yeah, yeah I got it Erika, you don't have to tell me twice... So the plan is the same as always then huh? We stay down while you kill as many of them as you can, right?" Damian said to the young Kozak. "But this still sucks, we're not even ten years old yet and we have to go through all this? Don't you ever get tired of it Zak?" He asked again. "It doesn't matter... As long as we're alive I don't mind." Kozak answered calmly but gently. "Sorry for putting you through this all the time." Erika said looking downward. "It's okay."

xxxx

"Hey! Wake up already ya damn monster!" The guard assigned to the cell yelled. Mason shot him a glare, a glare that made even the toughest of men doubt themselves, sadly there wasn't even an ounce of toughness in the guard. "You better wipe that fear away." Said Mason, referring to the pool of urine that had formed at the guards feet. Looking around the cell, it looked different yet it was oddly nostalgic, it reminded him of the cell he use to share with his old friends. "Erika... " he whispered to himself, "I wonder, how different the world would look, if I managed to save you that day?"

xxxx

"Karol... Karol wake up!" Karol opened her green eyes and looked around, the ever familiar blue eyes of her friend Chirsta and brown ones of Sasha. "Yeah I'm up." Karol assured her friends. "We have to get going Karol, we don't get breakfast if we don't do our duties." Sasha pleaded. "I don't want to!" Karol snapped back. "Karol, we have to, it's our duty." Christa tried. "Why don't we just let him starve? He barely eats anything we send him anyway." For the past 2 days, Karol had weaseled her way out of this particular duty, it wasn't anything difficult, the duty only involved sending food to the prisoner, the problem was the prisoner himself.

"Are you still scared of him?" Christa asked. Karol pulled her legs up to her chest and she rested her chin on her knees, "...yes..." She answered sadly. "I-I just... I'm just so confused... The way... he looks at me... those eyes..." She said between sobs. "They... Feel so cold... So full of hate... I'm just... So scared." Karol had started crying. Christa pulled her friend into a hug, "I know how you feel, but you have to do this, you can't ask Reiner or Jean to help you all the time. Besides, everyone else is scared too"

xxxx

"I wonder if he'll let me eat this?" Asked Sasha, looking at the tray of food in her hands. "I hope so, then we won't need to go to the mess hall later right?" Karol answered her friend. They passed by the cells one by one, "why do you think Mikasa came here today?" Sasha asked. "Isn't it obvious... To see Eren." Karol said looking at her friend. "Is it that important?" "It is as important to her as dinner is to you." Karol shot back.

When they got to their designated cell they couldn't believe their eyes, Mason laid asleep on his bed, but it was not a peaceful sleep. He tossed and turned in the bed, swinging his fists and grabbing the air, as if trying to catch or to hit something. "No..." He said still asleep. "Please... I beg you... Let them go... Please" he cried out. "No... don't kill them... I'll do anything... Yes... Anything..." He continued, "NOOOO!" He screamed reaching up with his right arm, throwing himself out of bed.

He opened his eyes, all he saw were the brick walls of the prison that held him. "Erika..." he whispered "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Please... I'm sorry." Looking up his eyes met Karol's, what she saw made her heart skip a beat. His eyes were filled with tears, and they looked full of sadness, they begged to be forgiven. Realizing that they were there, Mason quickly rubbed his eyes, straightened himself and looked at them with the cold, merciless, glare he kept on since they arrested him at the top of the wall, try as he might he couldn't hide the sadness behind them.

"Who's Erika?" Karol asked. "My story of love and lost should be saved for another time." He answered coldly. "Then do you want your breakfast?" Sasha asked, holding the tray up. "You can have it, I still haven't finished the bread from last night." He answered. "Yay!" Cheered Sasha. "When would we be eligible to hear your story then?" Karol asked. "When I'm out of prison and feel like it." Mason answered, not changing his tone.

xxxx

Eren opened his eyes and looked around. The room smelled of antiseptic, was it the hospital? Turning his head back, he saw a window with prison bars, he was in a cell. "Are you awake?" Asked a voice he didn't recognize. Eren turned to the voice and saw 'lance corporal Levi' of the scouting legion. Levi was humanities most powerful soldier, anyone who didn't know him was obviously never had human contact in the last few years. "Yeah." Eren answered still confused. He tried to raise his hand to shake but he felt something pulling it back. Looking at his arm he saw that it was cuffed to the bed. "I'm sorry, but until we know that your an ally for humanity we cannot let you go free."

"Why do you fight titans?" Levi asked. "Huh?" Eren muttered. "I asked why you fight titans." Levi repeated. "Why I fight titans?" Eren asked himself. "Everyone has a reason to fight. Be it for their loved ones or for revenge. If you have no cause you will not survive." Levi explained. "So... Why do you want to fight titans?" "Because... Because they have caused us too much suffering... I can't let them get away with what they've done." Een answered. "And... I want to reclaim this world... I know that the only way to do so... Is to kill them all!" He continued.

"Humph... Tell chief Irwin that I will vouch for this kid." Levi said to the other officers. "But understand, if you go crazy and kill anyone... I will kill you." Turning to Eren. "Get those cuffs off him, he's needed in military court." Eren was confused once again. "Sir the prisoner has been sent to the court room without incident." Reported a soldier. 'The prisoner, who could that be?' Eren wondered.

On the way Eren was amazed by the surroundings, everything was decorated beautifully. "We're here." Said Levi. Eren was shocked, the courtroom was just a walk away. Entering the room, Eren looked around and saw lots of people, mostly high ranking officers, a handful of friends from the 104th trainee group. And in the middle of the room, a figure sitting on the floor, cuffed to a thick pole. The figure turned around and Mason looked him in the eyes, Eren noticed something off, maybe it was because they haven't really known each other but, his eyes were cold and emotionless, they chilled Eren to the bone.

Eren was brought next to Mason and cuffed down as well. Three men sat at a table in the middle. "The trial of Eren Yeager and the 'outsider' shall now commence." Said the man in the middle. "Firstly, the decision for what to do with Eren Yeager." The man on the right said. "What are your views?" Said the middle man, turning towards chief Irwin. "I've already read the reports given to us on this matter. I think I speak for all of the scouting legion when I say he would be a great asset to the legion. I vote that he should be inducted into the scouting legion." Answered the commander of the scouting legion.

"I beg to differ!" Said an officer of the military police. "Yes, I agree." Said Rico of the stationary guards. "He is too much of a variable to be trusted." She continued. "See, she understands why this boy must be handled, I say we have him executed and his body dissected." Suggested an officer. Mikasa wanted to teach each and everyone of them a lesson, but Mason's words stopped her.

"You won't succeed..." He said. "What was that!?" The officer shouted. "Titanshifters disintegrate into nothing just like titans... By the time you sink your blades into him, he'll be nothing but steam." Mason explained. "How would you know!?" Yelled the officer. "Because of the sheer number of times my own alliance has tried and failed!... Dozens of good valuable warriors that are worth thousands of men, dead for literally nothing."

"HE LIES!" Yelled the officer. "How could he possibly know!?" "Would you like a demonstration?" Mason answered coldly. "Silence!" The middle judge yelled, Mason sat back down. "Even if he can't help us learn about the titans, he still can't be trusted." Rico reasoned. "Yes I've read the reports... Eren Yeager you were reported to have attacked fellow trainee Mikasa Ackerman, how do you plead?" The judge on the left asked. "I... Attacked Mikasa?" Looking at Mikasa, he was disheartened when he saw the small healing cut on her cheek.

"But Eren did not mean to..." "Silence Ackerman you have no say in this, we know about how you are attached to him, your a biased party." Rico cut her off. "So are you." Mason argued. "In what way am I being biased?" She asked. "Just as she loved him, you hate him, a court that only listens to one side is not fair, if not corrupt beyond human acceptability, or are you really so Titan that you kill without thinking of the benefits." He argued. "Do not compare humans to titans!" She shouted. "I'm not labeling humanity as a whole... Just you. Besides, how sure are you that humans and titans are different?" His statement made everyone freeze.

"They both kill without thinking, they eat more than they need, they are very overpowering to creatures lesser than their size, sound familiar?" Mason reasoned. "What do you know?" The judge on the right asked. "He knows enough to get the job done." Answered Pixis. "Would any officer give information to a soldier that holds no value." He continued. "Then he's useless to us right?" An officer asked. "Not what I was implying, he claimed to be of captain rank, and yet he's shown skills worthy of a colonel, I wouldn't say that he holds no value, if he doesn't have information then we could be starting a war with a powerful alliance by killing him, if he does, then we might have lost valuable information on the titans."

"That argument is only applicable if his story holds true." Rico argued. "And if it is not true then your stronghold was saved by nothing more than a mere monster, I bet your soldiers will be happy about that." Mason shot back sarcastically. "Do you have control over your Titan form then?" Asked the middle judge. "I've been practicing for 7 years now, lets test it out!" Answered Mason. He placed his thumb in between his canines and made to bite it. "Wait! lets not be too hasty now." Said the judge.

Mason's hand was quickly dropped as a knee buried itself into his abdomen. "Careful corporal, pain induces transformations." Mason muttered. "Then I will handle you!" Said Levi. He then walked over to Eren and punched him in the face, kicked his jaw and proceeded to brutally beat Eren. Eren was on the verge of losing control, "careful Eren lose yourself to your Titan and they execute both of us." Mason said reassuringly. "Silence outsider!" And a punch to the left side of Mason's face. When the beating stopped Eren spat out a tooth. "He seems to be in control sir!" Said Levi.

"We cannot possibly be letting him live!?" Yelled a member of the military police. "He'll kill us all!" "Or you could kill yourselves." Mason shot back. "If you don't let him live then your only chance of fighting against titans will be dead. Plus if he does mean to cause trouble then wouldn't it be best if he's outside the walls? Best case scenario, he gets eaten by titans outside the wall. We'll see how this turns out when the titans corner you in your last wall." He explained. "The divine walls will not be broken! The walls are a gift of our divine lord. We needn't worry about the titans." Said a member of the walls religious faction.

Mason looked at him in disbelief, "what? Y-you honestly believe those walls are holy?" The religious man mirrored his confusion. "No matter what you say you will not sway my faith Titan!" He yelled. "You do realize that the wall has been broken twice now, right!?" Mason asked. "The outer towns were meant to draw away titans, the main wall will never be broken!" He shouted. "Then at least let me enjoy the look on your face when a Titan regurgitates you." Mason shot back.

After 10 minutes of thinking and discussing, "Okay for now we assume your story is true and let you go free. As for Yeager... Captain Mason was it? Would you be capable of training Eren in his Titan form?" The judge asked. "I could if he has the desire to control it." Mason answered. "Then please train him... But of course we require some security, so lance corporal Levi shall be his watcher incase he... Loses himself... Final verdict, Eren Yeager will be allowed to live, but will be under guard by lance corporal Levi. He will be trained by captain Mason, to control his Titan self, but should any form of problems get out of hand, you will be both executed."

"Eren are you alright?" Asked the woman treating the wounds and bruises from his beating. "Yeah, I was beat up a lot as a kid this is no big deal." Eren answered. "That damn corporal, I'll tear him limb from limb." Mumbled Mikasa. "Now, now Mikasa calm down, corporal Levi only wanted to help Eren." Said Karol. "Wow! Your toothsome growing back!" Said the woman, fear began showing in her eyes. "I'm sure you'll be fine just get some rest." She quickly said before leaving. "Uhm guys, where's Mason?" Asked Christa. "I'm sure he's fine." Assured Ymir.

xxxx

Over the past few days a certain green eyed girl tried her best to cope with her confusion. The confusion mainly stemmed from the man who now occupied her dreams. Karol opened her eyes, she saw that her pillow was not soaked in tears. 'Why? First I'm scared of him now he won't get out of my head' she asked herself. She already knew the answer to that question, because no matter how she looked at it, no matter how she looked at his eyes, her heart would skip a beat.

Even though he never showed her his sad gaze again the memory of them would resurface the moment she looked into his eyes. Plus she kept getting this really strange feeling of how he seemed to soften his gaze when they made eye contact, which only made her heart flutter even more. Before she even knew it she was in the cafeteria, she rested her head down on her arms and her thoughts drifted back to Mason's eyes. "Karol, are you okay?" Christa asked concerned for her friend. "She's fine, she's probably just daydreaming about her crush." Ymir's words made her jump.

"I'm not daydreaming about Kozak!" Karol shouted. "I never said it was Mason." Ymir defended. "What are you talking about Mason?" asked Eren. "Oh right you don't know. Karol here has a crush on the 'Titan Knight', she has ever since he saved her 5 years ago, now that she knows he's actually human she can't stop her overactive imagination. She's been having romantic dreams about him for the past few days." "How did you know that!?" Karol questioned. "Wait, I was right? I only took a wild guess." Ymir asked.

"Uhm, Karol..." Mikasa walked up to Karol and held both her hands, "I support your love fully." "Eehhhhh!" Muttered Karol. "Wait you have it all wrong, I don't..." She tried to weasel out but the stare Mikasa gave her made her change her mind. "I'm just..." Mikasa moved her face closer, "I'm just still confused about how I feel." She admitted. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Ymir asked sarcastically.

Christa tried to wriggle out of her grasp. "Listen Karol, maybe you're just too confused..." Reiner and Bertholdt heard, "hey lets just keep this between us then, ok?" Asked Reiner. "Yeah we'll help out anyway we can, we're a little makeshift family after all." Annie got up from her seat and walked past the two and to Karol. "How about we go talk to him, I'd like to know his story." Looking back at everyone else she received looks of agreement.

"Hey where's Marco?" Asked Connie. "He said he joined the military police. It's fine though, he's our man on the inside. He'll tell us if anything goes wrong." Jean answered. "Won't he be lonely?" Asked Armin. "He's got some friends of his in there too, so less to worry about." Jean assured everyone. "Could I at least finish this first?" Pleaded Sasha, mouth full of mashed potato.

xxxx

Mason laid on the roof above his room, staring at the sky, more nostalgia. "You loved staring at the sky didn't you Erika? The sky here is beautiful, and it doesn't rain all the time here... You would love this... " Mason talked to himself. Eren could only stare in disbelief, 'who was Erika? Another outsider? A friend of his? Why is he talking to himself?' "How long do you plan on staring?" Mason asked, startling Eren. "Uhh... I just wanted to talk." Eren said. "What about?" Mason began. "We'll first off, why do you avoid us? It's been a month now." Eren asked. "How about we all talk together then?" Said Mason, making everyone in the lower floor flinch.

"Okay so you wanna know me better." Mason said sinking into the chair in his appointed room. "May I ask why?" "It's just that you don't seem to socialize." Karol explained, as if on cue masons eyes softened when they met hers, his gaze still pierced her but the more gentle look made her heart do flips. "Okay well, first off most of the time I don't socialize because of this." He closed his eyes, when he opened them again they were replaced by his usual glare. Chills ran down all their spines, "what's with that glare." Jean asked. "It's a trait I inherited from my mother, you see, she was always a scary type of woman." Mason diverted his eyes which started to tinge with sadness.

"What happened to her?" Asked Christa. "She died of a rare disease when I turned five... " he explained. "And your father?" Annie questioned. "He... He died a few months before my mother, they say his death caused her health to deteriorate." Mason's eyes began to fill with sadness. "How did your father die then?" Bertholdt asked. "Like a true father... He was the last thing that stood between an army of titans and the last wall of our stronghold. He killed every Titan that came close to the hole in our wall and held them off until reinforcements came. The funny thing is the titans never managed to directly kill him, he came home said his goodbyes to me and mom, then died of his wounds."

"So you were orphaned at the age of 5, big deal." Said Ymir. "Ymir!" Christa scolded. "Hahahaha... She's kinda right though, losing my parents wasn't the tough part, well not compared to what happened afterwards." Mason said. "What happened next, was it what made you strong?" Eren requested, Mason's face turned dark. "A few months after my mother died... A new king came into power in our fortress. He was a horrible man, corrupt, lecherous, and downright evil." He stated. "He... He approved of slavery..." Everyone was shocked. "He set up new laws that... Used the criminals and orphans. Women became slaves to nobles, men became workers and orphans were used to fuel the war effort."

"That's horrible." Sasha exclaimed. "That was just the beginning. Orphans were trained in the most brutal way possible, how you may ask, well, with experience." Mason said. "That doesn't sound so bad." Said Jean. "You don't understand what I'm implying don't you?" Everyone swallowed hard. "Everyday we would be put into an arena, they gave us gear and they would release titans on us." Everyone's jaw dropped. "They did what!" Shouted Reiner.

"You heard me, they released titans on us, the weak would die, the strong survive to eat. They had a rule where how much food you get depends on how many titans you killed." Mason explained. "I normally scored top because I killed more. The smart ones made friends with me, the less bright ones fought for their food. Yeah, so that's how I became strong, first hand experience since I was six years old." he stated. "Is that how you met Erika?" Asked Karol. Mason looked at her with surprise.

"Erika was a special kind of girl." Mason said. "She was basically the first girl ever to look into my eyes and not be afraid. Her eyes were the first I ever truly looked into without a sign of fear but she was never strong enough to back it up. And then there was Damian, he was always kinda slow, and not to mention he was the most scared of us all." Mason told. "The plan was that I killed and they stayed put, then I'd share whatever food I got with them."

"We're you attached to them?" Sasha asked. "Very, I was very attached, because of my eyes I never really had friends. But then again, are people who turn to you out of desperation really your friends?" Mason asked the group. "I found that out the hard way..." His eyes turned distant. "When you've never had friends...you can't tell if you're being used or if you're really friends. Sometimes I wonder whether or not they were really my friends."

"But in the end you can't really tell until you've lost them. Eren, do you like Mikasa?" He asked, Eren's face turned a bright shade of red. "NO! We're just family." He yelled. "Funny, Erika used that excuse too." Silence filled the room, it was only broken when Mason continued. "It wasn't long before attachment became love. Erika was everything to me, she was the one reason I continued fighting. Damian was a close friend but friendship didn't compare to love, unless you consider that it was unrequited love." His eyes saddened even more. "You never got the chance to tell her?" Karol tried to guess.

"Once upon a time there was a prince and a princess, one day the princess was captured by a monster. The prince fought through hoards of enemies to save the princess even though he was weak he never gave up. The prince beat the monster and saved the princess and they lived happily ever after. Moral of the story is?" He told. "That if you fight and never give up your dreams come true?" "That love concours all?" "That the only way to live is to fight?" Everyone guessed but Mason's face turned cold, "moral of the story is that a monster never gets the girl he loves."

"What the hell kind of moral of the story is that!?" Asked Bertholdt. "Mine." Mason answered. "I confessed my feeling for Erika... But... Damian kinda beat me to her heart. She was just more attached to him than she was to me, her excuse was that I was family, that I would always be like a big brother to her." He clenched his heart. "In the end I agreed... But that kind of pain cuts deep. What hurt more was how Damian was too dense to notice. She clung to him like these two." He said pointing to Ymir and Christa.

"In the end I buried my own feelings and let it go. Since they were my friends I helped pull them together... I thought that seeing her smiling face was all I needed. I never realized that not being the reason she smiled hurt more. To drown out that pain I started killing more and more." He explained. "Did you ever get over it?" Asked Karol. Tears started forming in his eyes. "It's hard forgetting your everything, it's even harder when someone you once considered your best friend turned against you." Everyone got confused. "Damian found out that I loved Erika, around that time I became a titanshifter so he asked me to stay away from her. He who I once thought was my friend, now hated me."

"A month ago you were crying about her right? Was this the reason?" Karol asked. Mason wiped away his tears, "No, the reason I was crying was because I couldn't save her..." Everyone got startled. "Damian may have been slow but that didn't mean he wasn't possessive. I never would have imagined that he would... That he would..." His words stopped at his throat. "That he would what?" Asked Karol, grabbing him by the shoulder. "That he would kill her..." Silence filled the room again.

"He did what?" Asked Karol. "I became a soldier and he became a successful businessman, Erika of course was happy but she was also upset that he started cheating on her. I tried my best to tell her to break up with him, but she never took my advice. Then they had a fight about how he was cheating on him and... he killed her." Gasps came from all the girls, even Mikasa was taken back. "He then tried to pin the blame on me, he came after me with his new friends, so I killed them."

"That triggered a civil war between the oppressed and the corrupt. We won in the end but well lets just say that too many people died." Karol felt her heart jolt. Everyone felt sorry for Mason. "Then commander Lauren and her merry band of Titan fighters came along and helped us out. I joined the Forward Vanguard Alliance because of my skills and... abilities. Our stronghold now has a stable government and is standing strong. The end." He finished. "Did that really happen?" Asked Annie. "Whether you believe it or not I don't care, because that's my life, I know that it's true." He shot back.

"Okay then I guess that's good enough. He's told us a lot now lets not make it tougher for him." Said Reiner. "Thank you for sharing your experiences with us. If you need people to talk to then you could talk to us." Said Christa. Everyone left the room, except Karol and Mason. She was too lost in thought, 'I never realized that he had such a past' "I don't mind you being here but I wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea." He said to her, snapping her out f her thoughts. "Uhm... Sorry." She made to get up but her legs wouldn't move. She wanted to know more but Reiner was right, he's already said a lot. 'Maybe just one more' she thought.

"Have you ever tried getting over her?" She asked. "Getting over Erika... Hmm... I have... But it is hard when she's the only thing in your life. You're all the first people to bother thinking of me as a human since Erika died." He answered calmly. A small smile appeared on his face and his eyes softened. She felt her face warm up and her heart did flips in her chest, "uhm... May I ask... Why do you soften your gaze when you make eye contact with me?" She asked now in full blush. "Oh! was I? Sorry if I made you feel awkward." He answered, now scratching his head. "Maybe it's because... Your eyes..." She looked at him with a puzzled look, "My eyes?" "Uhm, your eyes... Look just like Erika's, a beautiful emerald green." He mumbled.

He had answered one question, she wasn't imagining it. She felt her heart relax and tighten at the same time, now another thought appeared, did she make him feel comfortable or was she bringing up bad memories? She couldn't help but feel more confused than she was before this. "Uhm, I think I'll go now then, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." She said with a small bow as she made for the door. "It's fine, I feel a lot better now." He assured her. "Thank you." He said in near whisper. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She said, he nodded.

He watched her go before closing the door and slumping down against it. "What are you doing Kozak? You're a monster, monsters don't get happy endings." He said to himself and placed a hand to his forehead. "She noticed huh? Damnit that was years ago. Am I really so desperate for affection? No I can't, I can't do this to her, I'm probably just using her as a replacement for Erika, wait a minute, a replacement means I had Erika. No, no, no, she deserves better." Mason argued with himself, caught between the angel and demon on his shoulders.

Ch.7 end...

**Okay so chapter 7. Not much violence in this one, had some trouble getting Karoline's feelings right. Anyway review to let me know if you did anything wrong and tell me what you think about Mason's back story.**


	8. Bonding Experiences

**All rights are reserved for Isayama Hajime. I own nothing aside from my OC(s) in this work of fiction. If the changes I made to the story do not suit your fancy then feel free to stop reading, but hence or otherwise feel free to review on how I do**

**-PLEASE & THANK YOU.**

"Remember keep a keen look out of your surroundings, titans can detect you easily so no need to be afraid to shout for help. As long as you see someone being approached then yell it out. Remember, there's no point being human if you let your friends die!" Mason cried to the room. The meeting for the scouting was dismissed, Mason had become an advisor in warfare due to his skills in Titan combat.

"Thank you so much Mason, thanks to your advice our mortality rate in scouting missions have decreased dramatically." Said Irwin. "There's no point being human if we let our friends die." Said Mason. "The titans purpose is to kill humans... WHICH IS WHY EVERY LIFE SAVED IS A VICTORY!" He yelled to the rest of the scouting legion. "Yeah!" Everyone yelled. Mason was quickly accepted by the legion, he seemed to be able to handle both himself and others without difficulty. A few missions and cooperation had strengthened any bonds he would have needed to make.

With the debriefing complete, he could now focus on other matters, scanning around the room for one face in particular in the small sea of faces he looked for 'her', Karoline had been a peak of interest in him for almost full month. Her emerald-green eyes reminded him of a time past yet oddly nostalgic. She reminded him of, 'Erika', of a strong hearted woman who would strive her best for anything. Karol looked up and their eyes met, the familiar glare of Mason softening. Her heart stopped for a moment before hammering away in her chest. Her face began to warm, and a blush spread across her face. This reaction never appeared in Erika's case, thus snapping Mason out of his daze. "Mr. Mason!" Yelled Eren, Mikasa and Armin following closely behind him. Levi came up behind them, "It's your turn to watch him." He said. "Very well corporal." Said Mason as he dismissed the strongest member of the scouting legion.

xxxx

The field was clear, perfect for training... The 104th group and the ones assigned to watch Eren were all there. "Okay Eren remember practice, clear your head, remove all doubt, focus on and only on what you need to do." Instructed Mason, "you are still mentally unconditioned to your Titan form, so it will be difficult to dictate your actions, which is why it is crucial that you have your target in mind before transformation." Eren nodded in understanding. He raised his hand to his teeth, cleared his mind of everything and waited for Mason's call, "Ok, transform and get those supplies from that corner to the other!" Eren focused on his words, glancing a look at the large crate of supplies in one corner of the field, and glancing at the target corner. Looking back at Mason he caught a quick look at Mikasa. Eren bit down on his hand and was enveloped in steam.

Eren's Titan form rose from the steam. No matter how many times they saw it, the 104th were always surprised, Mason on the other hand was not. Eren looked at the crate and just stared, everyone waited for him to do something, he turned his head and looked at Mikasa. Eren did nothing but stare, after a few minutes Mason decided to step in, "Yeager!" He shouted catching everyone's attention. Eren turned to him, "Need I remind you of your objective!?" Mason asked loudly. A look of realization washed over Eren's face, he was suppose to carry supplies. But he stood still, 'why' he wondered.

Seeing the doubt in Eren's eyes Mason decided to change his methods of encouragement, noting how stubborn yet dedicated Eren was, "I should have known that you couldn't be trusted with such a simple task." Eren's eyes faintly twitched, "and I was so sure you could handle it." His muscles began to tense. "Perhaps you should just sit back and watch as your comrades are torn apart, since you are so incompetent." Eren had enough, he made to charge and Mason raised his hand to his mouth, mimicking the way in which Eren would unleash his Titan form. Eren had seen first hand how capable Mason was in Titan combat, in hand to hand combat. Mason could handle several dozen titans in one go, something that Eren found difficult to achieve. "If you want to prove your worth to your woman, at least be able to do something as simple as carry some food."

Eren looked at the supplies and then to Mikasa. "Ok, I'll so it, im pretty sure Ms. Ackerman could use a better man, one that can actually see her feelings." Mikasa felt her face flush at his taunt. "He is just family!" She yelled. Mason's eyes turned dark for a moment, his steel-grey eyes instantly filled with malice. Karol noticed this and wanted to go to him, to calm him, she thought to herself, 'why is he hurt by the word family?' Remembering that Mason grew up without parents, she felt her heart drop. Realizing this Mikasa's face lowered in shame, the word family was a taboo word for Mason, since he could barely remember his parents.

Clearing his thoughts, Mason shook his head. "Yeager! Sill not going to do it!?" Eren turned to the supplies, he wouldn't lose here. Hunching down, he slipped his hands under the cart, and flung it upwards with full force. The cart flew over the field and landed dead center on target. Everyone cheered, Mason rubbed his temple in frustration and thought to himself, 'I'm not sure if he gets smarter everyday or dumber.' Looking up he turned to Eren. Eren looked at him with victorious eyes, Mason was both annoyed and yet amused that he had been outsmarted. Thinking quickly he came up with a solution, smirking inside as he saw Eren being dragged out of the Titan corpse.

Eren opened his sea-green eyes and was met with steel-grey ones. Thinking back, Eren recalled how he achieved the objective. "I succeeded right?" He asked smirking. "You won the battle, but lost the war." Answered Mason. Eren's face turned into one of confusion. "Indeed, you archived your objective, but you failed the mission." Everyone stared at Mason. "I did ask you to get the supplies there, and i did not signify how..." Eren smiled, "but" his smile dropped, "what will your teammates eat now?" It took a few moments for Eren to comprehend his words. "WHAT!" Everyone yelled. "You archived the objective, but you failed the mission. Titans don't eat, so what is the point of destroying supplies?" Eren lowered his face in shame, Mikasa on the other hand glared at Mason. Mason returned the glare and added his own twist, he smiled wide in a creepy fashion while putting on his signature glare, he resembled a Titan. Fear took over everyone, "I like losing as much as he does." Whispered Mason creepily.

xxxx

"Why don't we get any dinner!?" Questioned Sasha loudly. "Because Mason said so." Answered Reiner. "Since when did we listen to him?" Questioned Connie. "Since he was put in charge of us!" Reiner shot back angrily. Everyone grumbled, the close circle of friends were chosen to be part of Eren's team as Mason had advised close friends be put together. "Karol! Please tell Mason to let us eat!" Pleaded Sasha. "Why would me asking be any different?" Karol asked already knowing her friend would force her to try. "Because he likes you!" Teased Ymir. "He treats us all fairly!" Karol shot back but she failed to hide the blush on her face. "Don't be like that, we can all see it, how he is so much nicer to you, how his eyes seem to soften as he looks at you, how he speaks to you in a more gentle tone." Ymir listed. "You know you like it." Karol blushed madly, it was all true, despite his best attempts at equality, Mason always seemed to treat her better, like she was a precious person to him.

The doors to the room in which they had gathered opened, Mason walked through. In union everyone decided that it couldn't possibly get worse. They all looked at Karol, pressuring her into asking. After a long two minutes of silence she complied, " , I was wondering how long were you planning on making us starve." She asked, blushing madly again. Looking at everyone, he answered, "until Eren here learns his mistake." Eren nodded his head, "very well, Ryder, you are free to enter the mess hall. As for the rest of you! No breakfast!" "WHAT!" Everyone yelled, "why does she get to eat while we don't?" Asked Ymir.

"Do you even understand the level of evil you have all demonstrated here!?" He asked loudly. "You are a team! You must work together to the bitter end! Yet you send one of your own into the slaughter because you know its futile! You sit back and wait while your comrade in arms runs a suicide errand." He yelled. "And if sacrificing one for the sake of the many succeeded, would you not do the same?" Annie tried to reason. "Did you succeed Leonhardt?" He asked coldly, "DID YOU!?" He yelled. Mason turned and walked to the door, Karol's face was one of regret, maybe she should not have given in. "Ms. Ryder, you have earned your food today..." He said clearly for everyone to hear, "what you do with your food is up to you." He said slowly and clearly before leaving. Everyone was silent, but a clear difference in his tone confused them.

Karol detected something off about the tone he used in the last statement, a feeling that was very familiar to her, it had felt like a big brother giving his siblings a chance to do something they shouldn't do. Thinking about any possible reason for a desire to help despite orders not to. The story of Erika and Damian popped into her head, "Guys, wait here ok." She whispered before quickly taking a blanket and walking out the door towards the mess hall. Everyone's heads dropped, "Now what do we do?" Asked Sasha. "We accept our punishment like we should be doing." Said Mikasa.

Minutes went by, the door opened and Karol walked in with a makeshift bag made out of the blanket. "I think there should be enough here to feed all of us." Said Karol. Everyone opened their eyes in amazement, she untied the knot at the top and the blanket opened up to reveal bread, cheese and some boiled eggs. "Lets eat quick so that Mason doesn't find out." She said. Karol had gone back to calling him Mason instead of his given name, mostly because she seemed to be the only one doing so. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded, Christa broke the silence, "why?" "Because we are a team, we are suppose to help each other."

The group agreed and quickly ate, Sasha stopped suddenly and spoke, "I'm sorry." She said quietly with a hint of shame. "No need, it's ok." Karol said raising her hands to calm her friend. "No! Mason is right, I wanted to eat, so I asked you to take the fall for me." Sasha grabbed her friends hands, "what kind of a friend does that?" She said tears forming in her eyes. "It's ok Sasha, you didn't mean it." Everyone watched silently at the exchange. "You're right Braus, that isn't how friends treat each other. If we surrender to temptation and allow our friends to die for our own purposes the. How can we call ourselves different from animals." Mason's voice alerted everyone of his presence.

"Quite the glutton, aren't you miss Ryder?" He asked sarcastically, from the other side of the window. Everyone tensed, they hadn't even finished half of their respective shares. His eyes came to rest on Karol, before narrowing dangerously. "I expected more self control from you ms. Ryder." The group had enough, "she was not at fault!" Yelled Jean. "We put her up to this." Added Bertholdt. "Guys what are you doing!?" Karol questioned loudly. "We're admitting to our crimes." Said Reiner. "Yes mr. Mason, if there is anyone to punish it's me." Sasha said with a nervous yet dedicated tone. Mason eyed each one of them carefully. A smile appeared on his face, "you have twenty minutes to finish that food and go to bed. We have a mission tomorrow and i want you all to be in tip top shape."

xxxx

Everything was blurred and unrecognizable. She felt like she had wandered for days, yet not a single settlement could be seen. Ymir steadied her breathing and calmed herself, she needed to find shelter soon, she heard distant thumping and a voice called out to her, "Lady Ymir!" It yelled. She realized what or rather who it was, and made a run for it again. She ran for what seemed like an eternity. Looking around she saw a building up ahead, it was an old run down chapel. Quickly and quietly making her way inside she closed the door. The voice seemed to have stopped following her, looking around she saw that everything was run down. Having been abandoned long ago the chapel was not cared for in a while.

In the center of the room was a statue of an angel, it was beautiful and heavenly as it was meant to be. But years of neglect started to show the statue was still beautiful, but it had begun to chip and crack slightly. Everything seemed quiet, maybe it was high time for her to rest. A short nap and she would continue moving west towards another stronghold, as long as she was safely behind walls she didn't care. She tried closing her eyes, but that fragile moment of peace was broken again. "Lady Ymir!"

xxxx

Ymir awoke from her nightmare, feeling her forehead she was drenched in cold sweat. Whether that was a nightmare or a memory she couldn't tell anymore. Looking around she saw she was in the women's barracks, everyone else was asleep, most of them. Karol was fast asleep in the opposite bed, a small smile on her sleeping face, no doubt another dream of Mason saving her. Christa on the other hand was sitting on a chair she set up next to the window holding her legs to her chest and her blanket wrapped around herself she stared at the crescent moon and the stars that dotted the sky. Looking at her beautiful form Ymir felt a sense of déjà vu as she recalled the angel statue in her memory/nightmare.

"What were you dreaming about?" Asked Christa quietly. "My past." Ymir answered quickly and equally quietly. "A bad memory?" She pressed on. "What makes you say that?" Ymir asked back the blond. "You didn't seem to enjoy it." The blond reasoned. "So what if I didn't... Why?" She asked, making Christa turn her head towards her. "Why do you look just like that angel?" She asked. Christa merely shrugged her shoulders and looked back out the window. "What angel?" She asked. "The one from the chapel I saw in my memories." Christa didn't know how to respond. A rustling saved her from saying anything else, Karol woke up and rubbed her eyes before looking around. "Why are you two still awake? We have a mission later." She said quietly noting the time.

Christa made to speak when Ymir cut her off, "Not everyone has a hero protecting them in their sleep Karol." She said causing Karol to blush madly. "No he doesn't!" She tried to argue. "We know he does Karol, no need to deny it." Ymir shot back. The three remained silent, "I need to go talk to Mason." Ymir said. The two blonds looked at her in confusion, "why?" Christa asked. She merely remained silent, it was now or never to tell her friends, "lets go together then." Karol suggested. The trio then looked to Sasha who was sleeping soundly. "Just the three of us then." Ymir agreed, albeit reluctantly.

The walk to Mason's room shouldn't have been difficult, yet every step felt heavy for Ymir. Her two friends whispered away, but she didn't feel like joining in. Her only thought was on how she would tell them the truth, how they would react when they found out her secret. Ymir was brought out of her trance when she noticed the hand waving in front of her. "Ymir, we're here." Christa whispered. When Ymir nodded Karol reached her hand out in a loose fist and knocked on the door. Nothing happened, she knocked again. Footsteps were heard from the other side of the door and Mason opened the door. Looking at the three girls he sighed and asked, "we have your first mission in four hours, you better have had enough sleep." He said while opening the door and stepping aside for the trio to enter. "What do you need of me?" He asked with a blank expression. They were silent for a moment, Ymir had gone back to musing.

"Ymir wanted to talk to you about something." Christa said prompting Mason to raise an eyebrow. "Well ms. Ymir, on with it." He said loud enough to interrupt her train of thoughts. She looked around and then to Mason. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked more gently. Ymir felt her words stop at her throat, she contemplated whether or not to tell them, could she do it? Her closest friends and the only one that could possibly help her, could she possible tell them? Ymir took a deep breath and asked a simple question, "How long were you a Titan?" She asked. "Define Titan." He asked. "How long were you a mindless killing machine that felt neither remorse nor mercy?" She asked more confidently. "How do you know that?" He said, avoiding the question, thats why I'm here, now answer me." She shot back.

Mason looked away, he looked torn, what should he tell them. "Please Mason, I don't know what to think anymore, at last I found someone that could help me, please help me." Ymir begged. Karol and Christa were too confused, they didn't understand what she meant, they could only stay silent and look. "I was a boy when the first titans appeared." He said in a pained tone. The three looked at him with wide eyes. "The titans first appeared around 112 years ago. I was only 4 when they began building walls, I became a child soldier at the age of 6 and i joined the army at the age of 17." He said, confusing the two blonds even more. "Excuse me, how old are you Mason?" Asked Karol. "Im a twenty-one year old human." The looks of confusion told him to explain.

"A titanshifter doesn't age past the moment he became one. Your bodies are kept at the age in which you became a shifter. The super regenerative abilities keeps us from aging." He explained shocking both girls. "How long were you a Titan?" Ymir pressed on. "I spent three years as a mindless Titan, roaming the lands looking for humans to kill, charging at walls, breaking them down for others to kill." The explanation sent shivers down Karol's spine, Christa was no better. "Three years of mindless killing and slaughter later i regained control of my own thoughts. But by then i had already caused considerable amounts of damage." The two blonds were holding each other in fear, Mason felt a knife pierce his heart.

"Mason... Please tell me that was a bad joke." Karol begged. He felt his heart jolt, he softened his gaze and placed a hand on her head. "My story is like any other story, you don't have to believe its real." He said comfortingly. Karol and Christa both calmed down a little, but were still skeptical of his story. "I think you all know enough." He said, voice shaky. "Go back, get some more rest and prepare for the mission." He continued. "Wait, I'm not done yet." Ymir tried. "Some other time Ymir." As he closed the door. They trio could hear the lock click, he had kicked them out. "Great, just great." Ymir scoffed.

xxxx

The mission was to start in half an hour. Everyone got ready, checking their gear and gas levels as well as the supplies they would have to bring. Christa and Karol tried their best to pay attention, but what they had heard last night shocked them too much. Mason noticed this, "Ryder! Renz! What did i tell you about getting some rest? If you can't pay attention then don't participate, there is no point if you are just gonna throw it all away." This had snapped them out of their thoughts, "sir, no sir!" They yelled together. "Is everything ready Mason?" Asked corporal Levi walking over, Hanji and Petra in tow. "Yes corporal, things seem to be running smoothly for now." For a moment everything went back to the normal hustle and bustle, "Eren! Eren!" They heard a woman yelling, "Mikasa! Eren!" The two knew instinctively who it was. Carla Yeager moved along in whatever path she could, mindful of her limits in a wheelchair. All the while she continued searching for her son and adopted daughter, "Eren! Mikasa!" She yelled again.

"Mother!" Eren called as he ran over to her, "Eren!" she replied before giving her son a hug. The loving moment between mother and son when she gave him a small hit on the top of his head, "What is this about going on a mission outside the walls!?" She demanded. "Mother you can't stop it now, the mission is in 15 minutes." He tried to reason. "I didn't approve of this, as your parent and guardian it is my right to speak with the one in charge." Eren felt his throat tighten, he didn't think she would go that far. "Mother I'm not a child anymore." He tried. "Eren, how long do you intend to argue with me!?" She demanded. He stopped, despite his consistent arguing with his mother, he knew that he almost lost her once.

"Yeager, what is going on here!?" Mason called as he came to clear up the commotion. "Yes, sir, I would like to speak with Eren's commanding officer." She requested. "Ma'am." He said with a small nod, signaling his position over Eren. "I would like to request that you take Eren and Mikasa out of this mission, as well as every other mission from hence forth." She told with a serious expression. Mason widened his eyes. "May I ask, why are you so concerned? What is your connection with Eren?" He asked clearly confused at her request. "There is nothing wrong with a mother wanting to keep her son and daughter safe." She replied. 'Mother' those words hit a deep seeded nerve, his mother had been gone for years... Many years. Even though he didn't really have many memories of his mother, he did yearn for her embrace and comfort again.

"Ma'am, I understand your request. In fact, i would have had him sent to the stationary guards had things been different. Ma'am, your son is an important as well as vital member of this mission. I ask for your deepest apologies, but taking him and Mikasa out of this mission could possibly kill alot if not all the other soldiers on this mission. I understand your concern, but please understand." He explained with a sad expression. She looked at him and nodded in understanding, "Could you at least bring him back to me alive and unharmed?" She asked. "Alive, of course... Unharmed... I cannot guarantee." His face still slightly sad. "I see, I'm sorry for the trouble." She turned to Eren, "don't cause too much trouble for this man, Mikasa, take care of Eren." She told her son and adopted daughter.

"Sir, the way you act and talk tells me that you've been through alot, please feel free to discipline Eren if he misbehaves." She said to Mason with a small smile, much to Eren's chagrin. Mason's face did not brighten, "you are a charming young man, and a caring one, I can tell, I'm sure that your mother is proud of you."she tried to comfort him. Mason flinched at her words but calmed when he remembered she didn't know anything, "I hope she is ma'am, I hope she is." He said. "Mason, everyone, the mission will begin in 10 minutes. Finish preparing and say your goodbyes." Levi yelled to the group." Mason nodded and went to report to commander Irwin. "He's all yours." He said to Levi as he passed the corporal. "Very well captain."

Ch.8 end...

**I'm sorry about the long update... Procrastination got the better of me. The reason i didn't release this chapter sooner is because I didn't feel satisfied with it. To me it feels short, not well written and overall not an interesting chapter. The thing about Mason's age was something I had in mind for a while, but wanted to drop it to fit with the original titanshifter concept. The chapter 47 in the manga referenced that Ymir has been alive for more than 60-70 years, so I went with it. In chapters to follow I will release Mason's inner demons. I have plans for epic plot but can't just skip to them, there would be no fun. Hopefully I can get to there soon enough.**

**Updates will come according to my willpower to write. As usual, leave a review, let me know what to be careful of in the future. Now another thing I want to ask about, romantic pairings, any requests for pairings please leave a review. Suggestions for pairings for characters (Mason and Karol not included) will be considered and if it works out, will be used. So please tell me. The scene of Ymir being in a chapel is not mine, I read it from a site somewhere, don't know if it will mean anything in the manga and anime.**


End file.
